Bleach: An Outbreak of Legends
by The Weasel King Club
Summary: Only days before the breakout of the War between the followers of Aizen and Soul Society, the scales of battle are skewed by the arrival of new foes, and the world is rocked by the ambitions of a certain tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Bleach or any of the works contained or referenced here in. But at least I've got chicken._

* * *

_Annnnd... There!_

Karin's foot made a short, 'Plunt' noise as it collided with its target, sending the soccer ball in a wide arc over the heads of the defending team. For a moment the field seemed to stand on edge, every player following the black and white checkered sphere with wide eyes. Then, just barley slipping past the goalie the ball hit the net dead center and half the field erupted into whoops of excitement.

Looking at her handwork with an expression of grim satisfaction, Karin Kurosaki smirked from where she lay on the ground, in the middle of a muddy skid mark of her own making. The last kick she had pulled off just as one of the opposing players shoved her, giving her two choices: Complete the shot and fall over into the mud staining her uniform and costing her Sister a long washing session once she got home, or recover her balance to try and look for another opportunity to score, sparing her uniform in the process.

To her the choice had been obvious.

Karin felt her smirk grow as the boy who had pushed her looked down at her where she now lay in the mud. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him she got to her feet, brushing the grass off her legs as the rest of her team swarmed around her, chattering in excitement.

"Wow Karin!" "That was slick!"

She couldn't tell who had said it, but the rest of the team quickly echoed the sentiment, and she was obliged to high five what felt like everyone on the team twice before they got back to the sidelines. As usual the coach was there to congratulate her, and after the obligatory handshake with the losing team she was once again showered with attention by her admiring teammates.

It was attention that she did not particularly want at the moment. While Karin was hardly a stranger to being congratulated for her athletic talents, she found the enthusiasm of her teammates to be rather irritating. More than this however, almost as soon as she had sat down on the bench to try and scrape the mud off her pants something scratched at the edge of her mind, making her freeze.

Sure enough, a moment latter a familiar dull ache began in the base of her skull and worked its way up, becoming a full blown headache in a matter of seconds.

Karin looked around sharply. A headache like this could only mean one thing. _Dammit, _she cursed internally. _Why does this always happen when I'm around other people? I bet my brother never had luck like this!_

There were spirits nearby.

Despite all appearances, Karin Kurosaki was not an ordinary girl. Eleven years old, with dark hair that hung about her face, large dark eyes and clothes that suggested a tomboy, Karin was not the sort of girl that one would expect to be able to see ghosts.

But such was the case.

The truth was that none of her family was quite normal, to put it mildly. Their family had always been an odd one as far back as she could remember. Even from the beginning her older brother Ichigo had been able to see ghosts, not to mention herself and even her sister.

Some people would've killed to have this power, but, apart from making a little cash on the side, Karin had always preferred to ignore her ability. That was, until a few weeks ago.

Karin waited for the soccer meet to break up with a gnawing feeling of impatience, taping her foot while the coach went on praising their good teamwork and reemphasizing the value of good sportsmanship to all of them. It was the standard post game lecture that she had heard a million times. Normally she would have had no problem listening to it, but from the way head was throbbing she could tell that she needed to hurry.

As soon as the coach gave the okay for them to head home Karin took off at a brisk pace, leaving the field a little faster than was polite. As soon as she was sure that she was out of sight of her teammates she broke into a run.

The truth was that while she had always possessed the ability to see spirits, lately her power had been getting stronger: _much_ stronger.

Karin was unsure if it had something to do with the unusual activities that her brother had been engaging in, but her ability to see spirits and do things that other people couldn't had skyrocketed over the last few weeks

Running through the maze of alleys that would keep her away from the main road, Karin began to sprint. She sprinted, moving faster and faster, focusing on her legs and willing them to work harder. It was very strange, and she had only begun to experiment with it a week ago, but now when she concentrated she found that she could sometimes do extraordinary things. Things like run faster than should be physically possible, like she was doing now.

Bounding down the alley, Karin felt a thrill of excitement race up her spine as she reached a speed equal to what a bicycle might achieve going down a steep hill with no brakes. She was flying along under her own power at a pace that might match cars on the road, all with a simple bit of spiritual power concentrated into her legs.

She was so pleased with herself that she almost forgot to stop in time when a small, red haired boy suddenly stepped into her path.

"Wa!"

Colliding head first with each other both went flying, tumbling head over heels with each other. Karin spun twice from the force of the collision and then smashed into the wall.

"Ugggh." Picking herself up once more Karin brushed herself off realizing that she was mysteriously unharmed by the collision that should have cranked her head open. _What on earth? _She thought sourly. _The first time I really get going at a good pace with this new strength and I crash into someone..._

Looking over at the one who had emerged so suddenly in front of her, Karin scowled. "Jinta! Watch where you're going, why don't you!"

The sour faced boy grunted and shot her an impudent look. His hair was bright red like fire, with a temper to match. "What were you doing tearing around so fast? Can't you avoid smashing into people, ___baka_?"

Karin was about to retort when Jinta shook his head. "Never mind. Didn't you feel it?"

Karin nodded, rubbing her head and spiting out a little gravel. "A Hollow."

For the longest time Karin had always assumed that ghosts were the only spirits that there were to see, but as it turned out, that was not the case at all. Apart from the spirits of people who had died recently, called pluses, evil spirits called Hollows also existed. They were dark monster-like spirits who preyed on the pure spirits of pluses, and sometimes the living as well, devouring them and transforming them into Hollows like themselves.

She had only learned of them a few weeks ago, but in that time she had come to understand how dangerous they were. After all, she had nearly been devoured herself on more than one occasion, and were it not for her brother she would probably be one herself right now.

But now her own powers had begun to develop, and on top of this, in the last few weeks she had made some new friends of her own...

With a sudden jump Jinta flew upwards into the air, making it to the top of the building that she had been running along in a single leap.

Karin shielded her eyes with one hand, gazing up at the boy who was now perched on the roof twenty feet up. _Sheesh, what a _s_how off!_

Jinta was one of the other people in this town who seemed to have spiritual powers, and consequently he happened to be one of the other members of the little group that had been formed. He was also living proof that possessing super powers did not prevent you from being a loud, brash, immature idiot. Still, despite her general dislike for the boy she had to admit that his spiritual power seemed to be a lot more developed than her own was.

It was a detail that irked her more than slightly. Still, at least Ururu had a brain, and she was probably stronger than both of them.

Closing her eyes briefly and concentrating as hard as she could she bent her legs and jumped, sailing through the air to join Jinta on the roof. _Heh! This isn't so hard! _She thought triumphantly as she... made it about halfway up before gravity reasserted itself and brought her crashing back down into the ally below.

Karin sat up immediately, blushing in embarrassment, and snarled as she heard Jinta nearly howling with laughter on the roof above her. Trying once more Karin again made it only half way before falling back, this time at least managing to keep her feet when she landed. Still glaring up at Jinta where he sat on the roof laughing down on her, Karin almost didn't notice when a girl about her size suddenly swooped in and landed next to her.

"Ururu!" Karin blinked at the small quiet girl who had arrived so suddenly. Short, plain of face, with pigtails and two strands of black hair that seemed to form an upside-down Y, Ururu was the blue to Jinta's red. Really, _really_ blue. She usually accompanied Jinta and did the chores around the Urahara shop where they both worked. She had never quite figured out what to make of the timid, almost cowardly girl who was Jinta's constant companion. Three years older than him, she seemed smarter, and her spirit power was certainly stronger, but at the same time she almost never stood up for herself and allowed her red haired companion to walk all over her in everything. Just watching her often brought the term "Extreme doormat" to Karin's mind.

Wordlessly Ururu took one of her arms and jumped, reaching the roof and landing next to Jinta with even less effort than the red haired boy had, carrying Karen along with her.

Jinta jumped away as Karin landed and aimed a kick or two at him.

"Stop that," Ururu said tonelessly, drawing Karin away from her target. Karin stopped immediately and looked over at her. Although the girl was usually as timid as a rabbit there was once important exception to this. Whenever a Hollow appeared all that changed, and Ururu transformed into a completely deadpan, almost mechanical person bent on eliminating her target.

It was actually quite creepy, and right now she seemed to be in the middle of such a state, her eyes blank and scanning the city around them while she pulled Karin away.

"Oy, do you see anything?" Jinat drawled, taping a large baseball bat-like club on the rooftop by his feet.

"Negative," Ururu replied in monotone.

She frowned and looked around as well. From their vantage point on the roof she could see over a lot of Karakura Town. If her headache was correct then the Hollow should be somewhere in the streets below them prowling around, out of sight from the rooftop.

"We should split up," Jinta said.

Karin shivered involuntarily. Sure, her spiritual power might be stronger now, but it did not mean that she relished the idea of coming face to face with a Hollow alone in the streets below.

"Affirmative," Ururu said, hefting her strange shoulder cannon weapon. "I will take the left."

"I got the right then," Jinta chimed, jumping off the roof once more and bounding out of sight, while Ururu did the same. That left Karin with the center, and she reluctantly tiptoed to the edge of the building before hopping off to keep up.

The impact with the ground hurt her ankles and jarred her teeth momentarily but Karin still found herself marveling at the way a drop which should have killed her, or at least broken her legs, had been reduced to feeling like nothing more than a slightly troublesome tumble off the monkey bars at school.

It was an exciting feeling, but it still did not quite cover up her nervousness. There was a Hollow nearby, and even if it was a very weak Hollow, it was still something that wanted to kill her.

Moving forward hesitantly she made her way through the small maze of alleys, following the subtle feeling which her preternatural senses were giving her. Before long she stepped out into an abandoned lot and blinked.

There it was. Karin paled as the Hollow, a weird looking lizard-like thing with a bone white wolf mask and about the size of a leopard, stared at her since she entered the clearing. She could feel the hopelessness which had lead it to become a Hollow baking off it like a fever.

Then, with a strange grunt like noise it reacted to her, suddenly scuttling forward, an oversized tongue lolling out of its snapping jaws.

She gulped, and then scowled. If her brother could do this so easily, then there was no way that she could not do the same.

Concentrating for a moment, Karin once more felt a spark of power travel up her spine, spearing into her limbs. Fueled by adrenaline, it felt a little like fire racing though her body... She could not help but wonder if this was the same feeling that her brother experienced when he went out to fight. If it was, she could almost relate to why he seemed so eager to get himself killed with what he did...

The Hollow approached snapping her out of her thoughts, and as it drew near she raised her foot and delivered her best power kick straight to its temple as it closed in to bite, her foot delivering the blow with a dry cracking noise.

The beast yelped in shock and fury, its head whipping back from the force of her kick it staggered a little and fell back.

Karin grimaced. It was still alive, and a second latter its head whipped back to face her again, this time leveling a deep and ominous growl. She only managed to piss it off. As it moved forward again with much greater determination, Karin felt a jolt of fear travel up her spine. Maybe this had not been such a good idea...

Throwing out her leg again as it once more came into her range, Karin gasped as it suddenly spun, predicting her move and turning its head away before her kick connected. Twirling its entire body around, the Hollow suddenly lashed out with its tail, catching Karin in the chest before she could move away, sending her flying into a wall.

She gasped as pain exploded along her chest, and the air was forced out of her lungs by the impact. She lay momentarily stunned as the beast scuttled towards her. Its mouth gaping open to bite her throat out, and its breath rank with the smell of despair and death that wafted up to overwhelm her. Panic rose in her chest. Somewhere she could hear her mother crying...

"Bombardment."

Karin's vision was suddenly filled with bright light as streaks of spiritual energy lashed out, hammering the Hollow before her, and splitting its body into pieces before it completed its dire intent. The wolf/lizard beast gave a ringing, shrill cry before evaporating into a puff of dark mist.

"Target Eliminated." Ururu's voice sounded dully somewhere above her.

Karin panted, closing her eyes briefly as a wave of relief washed over her. _I could have just died there._

"_Baka_ Uru!" Jinta called from somewhere of in the distance. "Stop stealing all of my kills!"

Karin looked up, anger flashing though her head at the source of that little gem. Ururu was standing on the roof only a dozen feet above her, her large weapon smoking and still pointing at the place the Hollow had been only a few seconds ago. Jinta was a few buildings below, jumping from roof to roof to get to the ground.

"I would have been killed if we were waiting on you, Jinta! _Baka_ _yourself_!" she shouted, some real venom working its way into her voice.

Brushing herself off again Karin rubbed the back of her head tentatively. Once again an impact which should have caused her serious fractures had done little more than register as a nasty conk on the head.

Still, despite the small damage that she had taken, she could not quite keep the tremble out of her step as she got to her feet to try and pound Jinta's head a few times.

The Hollows breath had been very rank, and somehow her mother's voice was still ringing in her ears.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that my three young disciples went out to fight bad spirits without even filming it or donning the appropriate uniforms?"

Karin just stared at her handful of spare change, ignoring the scowl growing on her face. The dark skinned television star who was berating them for their 'ghost busting', all while making wild gestures, with only Ururu giving him any consideration. That, combined with his ridiculous costume, would have made Don Kanonji quite the spectacle if he had been in any other setting.

At least they were all within the walls of Urahara shop and wouldn't embarrass themselves. If Karin's guesses were correct, then the staff and owner of this pace must be used to seeing a lot stranger things than a grown man in a cheesy television costume acting like an over-enthusiastic first year drama student on stage.

"This is a tragedy!" Kanonji said, pounding one fist into his palm, while the black lenses of his glasses flashed white. "A great waste of talent and pulchritude has occurred this day! Children everywhere have been deprived of a fine and worthy tale of courage, daring, and hygiene which should be added to the exploits of the Karakura Superheroes!"

"Eh? What was so daring about it? I didn't even get to make a hit," Jinta groused, carrying a box in from the back.

Karin felt a little twinge of satisfaction as she saw the sizable bumps on his head that she had made after her little run in with the Hollow.

As she handed the money to the cashier in front of her, she finally turned her attention to Don Kanonji, and assumed her acidic expression. "Even if you did actually get around to editing our footage into your show, it couldn't be very good. And if it's made by you, then it won't be witty either."

Kanonji's mouth dropped open an impressive distance and he begun to flail his arms around in panic once more. "Ooooooh! Betrayed by Karakura Black!"

"I'm not part of your stupid _Sentai_ group!" Karin snapped as Jinta handed her the box he brought in. "I quit, remember?"

"Oh, I don't know," The store owner, leaning over the counter as he fiddled with Karin's money, shot her a funny smile from under his hat and grey-white bangs. He walked out around the counter to look at each child, as if seriously deliberating their skills and the TV star's idea.

"Making a show about your exploits hunting Hollows? A lot of people could get a kick out of that," he said, holding up a finger for emphasis.

"Thank you, Mr. Urahara!" Don breathed, turning towards the eccentric shop keeper like he was a lifeline cast to a drowning man. "It is good to see that someone appreciates the ideas of the number one spiritualist of the new age!"

"Isn't it?" Urahara laughed, thumping him on the shoulder, an act that Don returned with great enthusiasm.

Karin eyed the both of them blandly. While Don was, in her opinion, and a bigger idiot than even Jinta or her Dad, Mr. Kisuke Urahara was an entirely different matter. Even apart from the fact that he was a Shinigami, that man was something strange. It had been him who had originally informed her of the truth about her brother.

Despite feeling grateful that he had chosen to pull her out of the dark regarding her brother's activities, and indeed the nature of the world at large, she couldn't help but feel a little funny around him. He was the sort of person, she felt, who held a lot more cards than anyone realized; much less her. He was the sort of guy who would snipe you on eBay with only a few seconds left till total victory. It felt weird being on friendly terms with someone like that.

As it was seeing him support someone like Don Kanonji in his plan to make a kids television show was just plain bizarre. But then again everything about Urahara was; from his outlandish green coat, to his ever present striped green hat, to the stylized cane that he often dragged around for some reason, to especially his mysterious connection to her brother. She was still trying to figure that last one out.

Even his employees were off to her. What were the odds of one store having two employees her age that both possessed strong spiritual powers? Evidently the odds were pretty good if it was Urahara's shop. She wouldn't be surprised if that mustached body builder with the thin glasses had spirit powers too.

Taping her fingers on the parcel that she had just purchased, Karin turned and made to head for the exit. With the soccer game and her little brush with near death, not to mention having to put up with Jinta and Don afterward, this day had officially been exhausting. She had not even added in the shenanigans that her father would undoubtedly pull once she got home to that equation, so with that tacked on, by the time she got to bed tonight she would be past running on empty.

So with that in mind it was definitely time to head home before one of the jokers who occupied this building decided to try and pull her into something even crazier than what had happened already.

"Thank you, Urahara -dono." She said on her way out, bowing absently as she went.

"Ah." The green hatted menace said turning sharply as he noticed her leaving. "Hold on a moment Kairn, I've got something for you: complementary on your purchase, of course."

Karin raised her eyebrows, but before she could make it out, he scurried around the counter and blocked her path to the door with a jovial smile.

"You've got to try my new candy."

"Plagh!" She made a disgusted face and tried to step by him in the door. It seemed like every time she came into this shop, or even stumbled across Urahara by chance these days, he had one of those candies waiting for her. Whatever they were, they were completely gross. She didn't even know why she kept accepting them.

"Now, now, now," he said, letting her by the door, but following her outside. Inside the store she could hear Don begin to expound his idea of his new television show to Jinta and Ururu. To her irritation, the red-haired brat seemed mildly interested, and Ururu seemed to go along with whatever he thought up.

"They can't be _all_ that bad!" Urahara went on walking alongside her. "They possess a refined taste. You have to let them grow on you. Try them! Maybe you'll like them better this time?"

"Hmph, fat chance. You said that the last three times. They still taste like nothing I want to put in my mouth."

Urahara blinked. This was the first time that she had ever said anything about them directly instead of just trying to subtly drop a hint that she didn't want them.

"Ah, but you'll still try it because your such a polite and courteous girl, no?"

Karin scowled once more. She tried being polite but between practice and the Hollow her patience was waning thin. Enough was enough!

"Mr. Urahara, I am doing you a courtesy by telling you that your new candies are disgusting. You would be better off getting rid of them before they drive away customers. And why do you keep calling them '_New_ candies'?" She asked. "You've been feeding me those for weeks now."

"Oh dear," Urahara said in a slightly different voice. Karin looked over at him again and found that his jovial smile had been replaced by something a bit more serious. "I did not want to do this but..." The green clad Soul Reaper suddenly reached out and taped her on the forehead with his index finger before she could move her head away.

Karin suddenly felt very funny. She was a bit dizzy for some reason, and a lot more cheerful then she had been a moment ago.

Urahara held out one of his candies, a small dark hard chocolate of some kind, and she took it and plopped it into her mouth without thinking, chewing it cheerfully despite the bitter, and completely un-candy like flavor that it possessed.

"Goodbye, Karin." Urahara waved at her, smiling his Cheshire cat smile. "Send your brother my best wishes."

She waved back rather vaguely, wondering what had just happened a few seconds ago. Had he just given her something?

In any case if he had it probably wasn't important, and she really did need to get back home with the sun going down in about an hour.

Karin turned her back on Urahara shop once more and set off carrying her package, wondering where the bitter flavor in her mouth had come from.

* * *

Karin couldn't remember the last time her mattress felt so good after plopping onto it.

True to her predictions her father had welcomed her home with his usual over the top flair, and after dinner and completion of her homework she felt pretty much drained. But even so, Karin found that she couldn't fall asleep. It was not surprising really. She had a lot to think about.

Where should she begin? To say that the last few weeks had been eventful would be to make the biggest understatement in the history of her life. To say where it had started would be difficult. Her brother had begun to act a bit strangely a while back, disappearing at odd moments. He didn't act like himself, to say nothing of the gaps in her memory that she now realized existed. Moreover, strange creatures had begun appearing around town.

Deciding to follow one of them one day, she had met none other than Don Kanonji, the television host of a popular and very obviously fake ghost busting TV show. Turns out that, defying all logic the show was actually not quite as fake as she had it pegged. Karin could honestly say that of all the people in the world, the obnoxious television host was the last person on the planet she would have expected to actually know anything about spirits for real, but it turned out that somehow he did. The eccentric man could apparently see spirits as well, and had informed her of the existence of Hollows.

A long, LONG, story short, she had wound up joining something of a club with him, Jinta, Ururu, Yuzu, and her sentient stuffed lion named Kon in order to hunt them down. Oddly enough, Yuzu didn't seem to remember any of it afterward, or that Kon had a mind of its own, but she didn't want to break the status quo reminding her sister of nightmarish Hollows.

It was then that Karin had first begun to explore her own powers, and before she knew it she was playing superhero with all the others. Except it was not really playing, as Hollows really could kill people, as she had been reminded today.

Her association with the Karakura Superheroes had certainly been memorable, but more importantly though it she had finally learned of the true nature of Urahara shop and its employees, and in turn she had finally discovered the truth about her brother.

Ichigo was a Shinigami. Not only that, but he was frequently engaged in life and death battles with Hollows, and worse. Moreover, at the time he had been absent from the real world for several weeks, he had gone to a place called Soul Society to rescue his girlfriend.

He had returned from that mission safe somehow, though he had not brought Rukia back with him... Shortly after that however he had gone out yet _again _on a mission to fight some weird spirit vampire things. Once again, it had apparently been quite the ordeal, because now that he was back from it her brother was sullen again.

So here she was: with a world saving, vampire slaying Shimigami for a brother. She had been trying to wrap her head around it for days now but each time she tried it didn't quite stick. How could the world turn inside out so quickly?

Biting the edge of her lip, Karin closed her eyes and tried to snuggle down into her blankets. She could feel her sister next door, while Ichigo was out again, no doubt on Shinigami business, discussing important Shinigami things... like the fate of the world...

She snorted again briefly. Her brother, with the fate of the world or something like that in his hands. Oddly enough, it was not too difficult of a picture to conjure up. Now that she thought about it, Ichigo always did have the demeanor of someone who could carry the weight of the world...

Yeah... he would do that...

_I wish... I wish I could do something like save the world one day... heh... conquer the world..._

Karin could feel herself drifting off to sleep, as her thoughts grew slower and slower...

Then quite suddenly, she was awake again, her eyes opening wide.

A headache was forming in the base of her skull, as her spiritual senses suddenly stirred to activity. Something was coming.

"Oh no, what is it now?" Karin muttered to herself, hoping fervently that the building spiritual pressure that it would just go away. Whatever Plus, Hollow or Shinigami that was not her brother, her mother, or Elvis Presley come to make her famous, could go shoot themselves in the foot right now.

Wincing slightly as it grew stronger and stronger Karin sat up in bed and looked out her window. Whatever it was getting closer... fast.

Frowning seriously now, Karin hopped out of bed, her bare feet cold on the hardwood floor as she moved over to look out the window.

She didn't see anything...

"Ouch," Karin rubbed her temple irritably. Once when she had asked her father why it was that she got headaches when she sensed spirits, he had replied that it was simply because everyone senses them in their own way. If that was the case then she cursed her luck as her headache grew stronger, the strange spiritual energy flaring up along with it.

"Damn, what is it?" she whispered. She could tell that the cloud of Reiatsu now forming did not belong to any of the people at Uraharas shop, and it most certainly was not Don's. It did not feel at all like a Hollow, which left only one of the strangers who had shown up in town recently. It was pretty much apparent to her that they were agents of Soul Society, but considering that her brother had been fighting them only a little while ago, she was not quite sure whether to trust them or not.

Besides... this new spiritual signature did not feel quite like them either. It was strange... heavy, warm and fierce.

Whatever it was, it was getting really strong now, and the rate at which its strength was increasing.

She was getting worried now. Whatever this thing was it was not just getting closer, it was strong. _Really_ strong.

Clutching her head Karin was suddenly afraid. Something unlike anything she had ever felt before was coming towards her house, and it felt powerful. Her brother was out, and that left only her sister, her Dad and herself to fend it off if it became hostile.

She had to get out. She had to lead it away from her family. Maybe… maybe if she could lead it into some sort of trap and then take it out, or she could escape it until she made it to the Urahara shop.

Scrambling over to her door she made her way down the hall as quickly as she could, trying to make as little noise as possible at the same time. Barely stopping to tie her shoes Karin opened the door and ran out into the night.

The Reiatsu was all around her now, powerful and pulsing, to her headache orientated spiritual sense it felt as though someone was trying to play base drums REALLY HARD, inside her skull. And there was something else to now: something more familiar close by. Whatever it was though, this new and vastly more powerful Reiatsu was blocking it out and preventing her from pinpointing it.

Shaking off the pain that was pounding through her skull Karin turned and began to run, her feet hitting the pavement hard as she heading in the general direction of the Urahara shop by way of the network of alleys that made for the most direct route.

_If she could just get there, then she and her family could be safe. If she could just get there, then she and her family could be safe._ She repeated it like a mantra, beginning to run faster now as she worked up her own meager spiritual power, turning corners at high speed.

Whatever was coming seemed to follow her with no effort at all, as if it was something she was dragging along behind her on a chain, it kept pace with her perfectly. And it was still getting stronger…

Well, no matter. If she could just keep up this pace then she could make it to the shop and...

Karin turned a corner and felt her blood suddenly run cold. _N-No! What! How?!_

Standing in front of her, cutting her off from the direction of Urahara shop, was the Hollow from earlier that day, its death white wolf mask lolling open as if to welcome her into its belly.

Actually, that analogy was not far off at all.

For a second her eyes flew wide open as she stared at the beast, and then it lunged at her, its jaws snapping forward to take her head off as she ran.

Karin had never been more grateful for tripping before in her life. As the beast moved in the flash of panic weakened her knees just enough so that when her foot suddenly found a loose brick obscuring her path, she went head over heels for the second time that day. Conveniently this action also brought her head below the beasts snapping jaws just in time.

Her body collided with the Hollows and she tumbled away falling on her side. The Hollow recovered first and turned on her in an instant but she kicked it in the mouth as it did, bending its head back and eliciting another yelp. An opening! She summoned her power into her fist, with its neck exposed if she could just hit it hard enough, then-

And then suddenly, without any sort of explanation her hand was on fire.

Karin gasped and staggered back trying to smother the flames- no- that was not right, there were no flames. Yet all the same her hand suddenly felt as if it was being branded with live iron, as strange Reiryoku forcing its way inside her hand, literally searing itself into her flesh.

At the same time the spiritual presence surrounding both of them became stronger, completely drowning out the odor of foulness that the evil spirit was giving off. Karin felt something like electricity crawling over her skin. She nearly panicked. So many things were happening all at once that she couldn't keep track of them much less respond. Her hand was burning, she couldn't figure out why, her leg was also in terrible pain, the Hollow was recovering, whatever creature that was following her was almost on top of them now, and her head was pounding almost as badly as her hand.

Snarling, the Hollow recovered and grabbed at her, and Karin cried out in pain as its black hand closed around her leg with inhuman strength, crushing her. Kicking at it desperately with her other leg Karin somehow accumulated enough power to free herself and sending it flying several feet.

Shaking she clamored to her feet painfully on unsteady legs. The creature turned back to face her again, undeterred. This was it. She was going to die.

The Hollow that was going to kill her was not even that big damn it!

Baring her teeth she drew back a fist and took halting step forward. There was _no way_ she would go out doing anything besides fighting with everything she had. It was odd, but even now she couldn't help but notice that her hand seemed to be glowing...

To her surprise the Hollow paused as she stepped up, shrinking back and making small whimpering noise. _The hell?_ It was odd in fact... where was the unbearable sent of despair that the Hollow had carried before? Where was the sound of her mother crying?

They were replaced, overwhelmed by the majestic spiritual power that was now flooding around her, drowning out all other senses like an outpouring of fire.

In a sudden rush of spiritual pressure and wind, a nimbus of light suddenly shone forth from the ground, nearly blinding her, and causing the Hollow to shield its eyes in pain.

And then it was over. Standing in the middle of the alley looking down on her was a gigantic figure.

Karin blinked and slowly looked up at the man who had appeared before her, feeling her mouth drop open a little as she took him in.

The first and most unmistakable thing that hit her about him was that this man was HUGE. He towered over her, her head barely reaching the bottom of his chest while his impossibly broad shoulders gave him a girth which would have taken several men lined up together to equal. His layers of bronzed muscles bulged out from his arms and chest, thicker than any bodybuilder she had ever seen on television, and marked here and there with huge scars.

All over this impressive brawn the man was wearing outlandish armor of an exotic and distinctly Greek design that made Karin think of a museum that her father had taken her to once upon a time. A chest plate of beaten bronze, beautifully hammered and woven together and set with gold trim it covered his upper half, covering him but accentuating his build at the same time. Covering his legs was a solid looking kilt of the same design that trailed all the way down almost to his feet which were set in armored open toed sandals. From behind his shoulders a great crimson cape, similarly embroidered with gold trim and rich furs along the base and neck fluttered and flapped majestically in the wind that his appearance had created.

The giant loomed over her squinting down at her with large light brown eyes that glinted as he drew near to her. They were set in a broad and powerful face rimed with a crimson beard the same color as his wild hair, a deeper red than even Ichigo possessed.

"Girl!" The Crimson giant rumbled. "You must be my Master, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Bleach or any of the works contained or referenced herein. But at least I've got chicken._

* * *

"Well girl?" The Giant said after a long pause between them. "Are you my Master or not? You are aren't you? I would not be standing here if you were not after all... Hmmm."

Karin could only continue to stare up at the creature that was looming over her. The man's presence was enormous! Bigger than anything she had ever felt before, and he was standing close enough to touch her. Although she could somehow feel that he was not hostile her soul recoiled instinctively for a moment from the being that could crush her if it so wished.

Visions of doom swam involuntarily before her eyes. The sky was falling, the sun going supernova! Frogs and wildebeest were rising up against their human oppressors! For a second she reeled. Then her brain set in once more, telling her quite clearly that this man had done nothing to her yet, and that she was making a fool out of herself. And _then_ she noticed that it was not so much his Reiatsu that was pushing her down as it was the sharp pain in her leg.

"Oy, girl!" The giant man remarked, sounding a bit put off rhythm by her swoon. One great hand reached out and caught her by the waist as she stumbled, steadying her immediately and drawing her upright once more. Then, gently but irresistibly, the giant took one of her hands and held it outward, examining it briefly before grunting in satisfaction. Karin was once more aware of the burning sensation on her hand. It was fading now but it still stung, and she winced as he turned her hand this way and that. Then she blinked. The origin of the earlier glow on her hand was now painfully apparent. A complex and arcane looking symbol had appeared there, covering most of her hand in what looked like a large glowing tattoo. What in the world?

"So you are my Master then."

"Hey! Let go!" Karin snapped quickly, squirming in the man's grip for a second. Feeling her struggles he quickly released her and she took a few steps back from him disregarding her injured leg.

"Oy girl. Even if I can see you're my Master you still need to say it. Otherwise, no contract. So-"

The man suddenly paused, interrupted by a steady growling/ whimpering noise originating from behind him. A look of brief curiosity flashing across his heavy features, and the giant turned.

Karin blinked. With the man's sudden arrival she had almost forgotten about the Hollow who she had been fighting with for her life only a few seconds ago. Well, somehow she suspected that that little problem was over. As little as she knew about the man before her, she could already say from the flavor of his power that he was not the sort of person who would like Hollow's...

"Hmm?" The giant turned, looking at the now pathetic monster that was cowering against the alley wall. It was making a series of pitiful gasping noises from deep inside its throat, while it clawed at its mask, seemingly trying to cover its eye holes with its forearms.

Karin expected the giant to blur into motion at any moment and she noticed for the first time the weapon that hung by his side. An immense looking short sword, ornate yet quite functional looking was hanging from a leather strap by his side. Instead of reaching for it however, the man merely scratched his head and leaned forward slightly as if to get a better look at the hollow.

"Ho? What a strange beast..."

As if sensing the man's lack of initiative in killing it, the Hollow uncured itself and scampered away at top speed, resembling a frightened mouse in its retreat. Faster than blinking its tail disappeared around the bend and it was gone.

"You let it get away!"

The man shook his head dismissively and then fixed her with his blazing gaze anew. "So, girl, I still don't have your answer. Are you my master or not?"

"I-I don't bloody well know!"

A look or irritation crept into his features at that and he scowled briefly reminding Karin rather sharply that she was still in the presence of someone who could probably crush her like a worm.

"Um! Ah!' She fumbled for words. In front of that man's expression it felt as if she had answered an extremely easy question wrong after falling asleep in class.

Was she his Master? What the hell kind of a question was that? "Um... Yes? I am your Master?"

It was more a question than an answer but the man did not seem to appreciate that. "Good enough I suppose. That completes our contract."

"Wait, a contract?" Karin narrowed her eyes up the man before her. A contract did _not_ sound like good news, or anything that she wanted to get tied up in. In her experience contracts under any circumstances were something one wanted to review carefully before agreeing to. Some sort of spiritually significant contract with _this_ guy? Give her a microscope and a few weeks to search it for fine print before she made any decision.

The man nodded solemnly. "Our Master and Servant contract."

Karin blinked. It seemed unfortunately, that whatever it was, she had just involuntarily agreed to this contract. Craaa_aaa_**aaa**_aaap_-

Above her the giant also blinked and tilted his head to the side a bit looking down at her leg. "Girl, you're hurt."

"What? I…" Karin took a step back and suddenly rediscovered the truth. Her leg was telling out a painful ache that was originating from where the Hollow had closed its foul claw around her leg.

The man sighed sounding a bit irritated and impatient. "I suppose I will have to get you to a surgeon."

Karin flexed her foot back and forth a few times, wincing again at the pain which flared up. Luckily it seemed that the extent of her injury was simply a sprain. She shook her head reluctantly to the offer. "I should be alright for the time being... If I could just sit down then I'll get better."

"Oh? You're a tough girl then? That's good..." A small smile had come to the man's face, spreading across his lips. Reaching out suddenly he grasped her by the back of the shirt and lifted her, ignoring her noise of surprise at the sudden manhandling and setting her down on his shoulder right next to the huge fur collar that hung about his neck.

"Hey! Hold on!" Karin demanded, her voice rising as the giant turned and began to walk. The huge man did not stop but only turned his head towards her, looking up with a ready expression.

"Who are you, and where on earth did you come from all of the sudden?"

"You don't know that, girl?" The man said, making an expression of innocent surprise. Despite his rugged features, the expression he made was rather cute somehow.

Karin shook her head vigorously scowling.

"How interesting! Could it be that you don't know what I am?"

Another head shake.

The giant stopped in his tracks completely giving Karin a_strange _look that once again made her feel as if she had given the wrong answer to an easy question in class.

"So then... But do you know what the Grail is?

Karin felt her anger expand towards the man who had arrived so suddenly without explanation. She was still trying to figure out what he was, and the man acted like he was a guest who she had been expecting for weeks. "No! All I know is that you suddenly came and almost landed on my house, and then chased me down to here when I tried to lead you away! Who the hell are you?!"

The crimson giant blinked again looking utterly flummoxed. "...but you _are_ a Magus, correct?"

"Gyaaahh!"

*Scene *

"Ahem," Karin cleared her throat delicately, frowning at her audience. She was standing on top of a rather stubby garbage can while the giant of a man sat before her with rapt attention, his chin resting on his fist. With him siting and her raised elevation, this brought them to about eye level at last, something that irked her. She had hoped to tower over her audience while having the conversation, but it seemed she would have to settle for simple equality. "My name is Karin Kurosaki. I'm in 5th grade and I attend Karakura South Primary School."

The man made no noise of acknowledgment, but Karin was undeterred. She did not expect to impress the man before her with a list of her mundane achievements, quite the opposite. What she wanted to make clear was that she was not someone who would be getting involved with strange schemes or outlandish quests.

She was an elementary school student, an elementary school student with a rather vulnerable sister and a too crazy dad who she had to put up with and look after, and if this guy was looking for someone to get involved with in some sort of wacky adventure she had to make it clear to him that she was not her brother and that it would be best for both of them to let her off the hook on whatever contract that she had stumbled into.

Hopefully if she could paint a mundane enough picture for him, he would lose interest and leave. Thankfully she was quite good at doing that. After all, she had been denying her ability to see the dead for years now.

"I'm a member of the school soccer team," she went on. "We're very good. We're currently pulling along at about 3rd place this season for the area and we expect to improve with these next few matches and move on to district wide finals."

There it was. Karin usually only deployed her secret weapon as a last resort, but in this situation she decided that using it as quickly as possible was in order.

No adult ever wanted to hear about some 5th graders soccer team. In fact, Karin was quite sure that no human being on the planet, not even the most rabid soccer fan _really_ wanted to hear about a fifth graders soccer team. Over the years she had found this to be a potent tool whenever she wanted to escape a conversation. It even worked on Urahara to some degree.

"Our specialty's in offense and kickoffs and we usually take the lead early on with rush tactics. Our scoring average for this season is-"

"That's very good girl, but, perhaps another time?" The man said, cutting across her quickly. Karin expertly suppressed a smile. With any luck the man was already making plans to go bother someone else.

"Right. Aside from that, I work at a clinic with my father and sister and I do our family shopping when asked. Was there anything else you wanted to know about me?"

The man gave her a measuring, almost amused look for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "It seems that you're as simple as could be, girl."

"Right," Karin said, taking the statement to mean he had given up. "So, as you can see, I don't know anything about any contract so-"

"You're as simple as could be, girl, except for one thing."

Karin felt her spirits drop.

"If you are only a common person, with no extraordinary things about you, as you've been trying so hard to convince me, then what's that trickle of magic I feel coming from you? They did not teach you to do that in this soccer ball kick sport I think." The man grinned at her, his smile spreading across his full face revealing a full set of gleaming white teeth.

Karin blinked. He was on to her. Crap.

"I want to say right now," she insisted. "I don't believe in spirits, or ghost's or Soul Reapers or ESP or aliens, or magic or any of that stuff, so if you want me to get involved with anything like those, I can't help you."

The man chuckled. "Well that's good girl. I don't believe in any of that stuff either."

"But you just said-"

"So what?" he cut her off. "Who cares what it is or what you call it? Call it by a fancy name and it will just attract fakers. You have some power? Call it whatever you want or nothing at all. I suspect you have some spunk as well. We can work on all the other stuff from there up. Not the other way around, like some spoony magician trying to sell tricks to a crowd." He gave a rumbling laugh as if he had just made some great joke.

Karin starred at the man before her. She had expected him to insist upon the existence of spirits, and hopefully lose interest in her when she professed to disbelieve in such things. It always worked on pluses after all. Nothing drove a clingy spirit off like stating several times that you did not believe in spirits. Apparently however, that tactic had only made him take to her more.

"I may... I might have a bit of spiritual power," she admitted glancing of to the side.

"See girl?" He said loudly, his rich voice rumbling out of his chest like a lion announcing its arrival. Standing up he once again loomed over her. "You're already warming up to the idea. So, if you are finished, then it's time for _my_ introduction." He drew himself up and pointed to his chest with one thumb, his eyes flashing.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no. No no no no no no no **no**. That was almost exactly the same stance that her dad took whenever he was about to make some ridiculous claim.

"I am Servant Rider! You may not know the title, but in life I was a great King, the long lost Lord of all the lands from Greece to India at the dawn of the Hellenistic age! I am Alexander the Great! The 3rd of Macedon, King of Conquerors and Ruler of Satraps are my titles!

The man, Alexander as he now called himself, boomed out his claim with a voice bold enough to command an army of stone, or order a glacier to halt. It reverberated in the confines of the alley like a war horn blown to herald the coming of a King.

And Karin felt her mouth drop open. Even with the grandeur of his gestures and the tone of utter confidence which had rang out from his lungs, a voice in the back of her mind said quite clearly: _This guy's nuts._

Rider however went on unabashed, one finger held up in the air like he was a professor giving a lecture. "I have answered the call of a great artifact, and returned from beyond the grave to conquer the world! You are the one summoned me, whether or not you wanted to, and for now we are together."

"O-oh," Karin gulped lamely. This was worse than she had even suspected. Not even her dad had ever made such a bold statement. She was reminded suddenly of madmen who were locked up claiming to be Napoleon. Theoretically, if people like that existed in the real world, then it would not be so farfetched to say that they existed in the afterlife? Karin blinked and gave the newcomer another look. Was this what she had gotten into? Some sort of Shimigami loony that escaped from the Celestial Nut House?

The idea was the one that made the most sense at the moment, but something about the man told her otherwise. There was something about the glint of his eyes, the massive jut of his chest, an aroma of power which told her that the man before her was quite sane.

But then again Karin was someone who had spent her whole life denying her extraordinary senses and she was not about to start relying on a gut feeling now.

The giant gave a small "Tch," at her reply and turned away from her with a grand sweep of his flowing cape.

"In any case, whether or not you believe me is irrelevant at this point. You will come to see soon enough. For now feel free to call me Rider."

Karin nodded wearily. She had failed. The man had not given up on her, and now the weirdness would start.

"Come then girl. You must show me to a library."

"What? A library?" she sniffed, once more thrown off balance by the sudden demand. Yup, it was starting.

"Right. I must begin my plans for conquest. I will need a library. Point the way then."

Throwing out one arm Rider effortlessly snatched Karin up by the shirt once more and planted her on his shoulder. The simple act of casual strength drew her mind once again to his size. Even if he was an ordinary man, with his massive height and bulging muscles, he looked large enough to take down a Hollow bare handed. Even Chad didn't possess the bulk weight that Rider carried around like a badge. Despite the indignity of being handled in such a way, Karin was suddenly aware that she could have done a lot worse for a seat than the shoulder of this man. He really did tower over everything around him. At this height, she would be looking down on even her brother.

Pointing the way she knew to the nearest library, Karin felt rather odd as Rider strode of into the night. This was becoming a most peculiar day.

In the shadows of the night, a figure watched the two of them go from the roof, and then jumped off after them, keeping pace from a distance as Rider's base voice chased away the silence of the night.

* * *

Karin sat on a bench just outside the public library staring at the symbols on her hand. The rune that had appeared mysteriously on her skin was rather grand to look at now that she studied it more closely. It was large, covering a good deal of her hand, and exotically complex, like the coat of arms for a great foreign house. It was actually quite beautiful, though she shuddered to think how her family would react to her sudden and unexplainable tattoo.

The walk over to the library had taken a nice bit of time, and Rider had talked nearly all the way over, expounding upon his situation more. Apparently he was not the only Servant to have been summoned, but was in fact one of seven. All of these so called Servants were gathered together to compete for an artifact, that, according to Rider, could grant some significant power.

After being summoned each Servant was bound to a Master, usually a Magus (though what that was Karin was unclear on), who would support them with their spiritual power. The symbols on her hand were apparently connected to this process somehow and symbolized their agreement.

Karin had been rather alarmed when he had informed her that each of the Servants was going to try and kill the other, but on that last point he had treated it with such flippancy that she was now unsure if he was serious or not. And now she had bigger things to worry about.

Like the fact that her new, so called "Servant" was now breaking and entering in the public library.

Upon their arrival he had set her down and then somehow shed his physical form. It was a curious sight as she could still see him even after he had done so. In any case, he had moved directly though the wall of the library and had not come back out for several minutes.

What on earth was he going to do next? And why of all people had she been chosen?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden racket of tearing metal. Her head whipped up in alarm and she saw to her horror that Rider was currently in the process of crumpling up the library's steel shutters like they were thin tinfoil, or raged cobwebs.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" she shouted at him as he emerged from the library.

Rider smiled cheerfully at her and held up two books. "I'm back," he announced jovially.

"I can s-s-see that _baka_! You just smashed up a public building and stole two books!"

Rider nodded solemnly twice. "It was not difficult at all. I know that libraries in this age are more common, but even so I expected the defenses to be much more carefully laid out. To leave such a wealth of knowledge unguarded even at night..." Rider shook his head. "It felt almost shameful to plunder such a target."

"Shameful!?" Karin clawed at her hair, and slapped her palm to her face. Reaching out and grasping Riders large rough hand she tugged him back towards the library entrance. "Rider, you have to return those books! Right now!"

"Ho? What is this, then?"

"Don't you have any concept that stealing is wrong?" Karin grunted, straining to pull him back towards the entrance. It was useless. With her poor control of her spiritual pressure she was not sure that she could have moved the massive man, even if he had been an ordinary person without super strength.

"Girl, you have it all wrong," he said sternly in a matter of fact voice, crossing his arms over his barrel-like chest. "To you who have grown up in this country and sworn allegiance to its rulers and laws it could be called stealing, but to me it is only plunder. I have made no agreement to subscribe to this land's laws or rulers so taking what I wish is as natural as a man's right to breathe."

Karin felt her mouth fall open to a degree that she was not aware existed before. Was that his excuse? She felt eyes move from the smiling and confidant figure before her, to the broken shutters of the building behind him. The police could be here soon, and she could sense that there was no way on earth she was going to convince Rider of the wrongness of theft before they got there.

"L... let's go then!" She said rather weakly.

The two of them ran from the site, well, no scratch that. Karin ran from the site, while the enormous Rider walked away slowly behind her, ignoring her many pleas to hurry up. Somehow, even at that slow pace they managed to get away before the police arrived.

Karin sat upon a park bench, her hands clapped to her head in despair, looking up at the stars above her. This man... this Rider was unbelievable. She had expected that he would be a bit like her father at least, but now she was on the run from the cops.

Something told her that Rukia had never put her brother though anything like this...

"Ohhh!"

Karin blinked, stirred out of her miserable funk by an amazed gasp from the acclaimed King. She looked up and saw that he was seated on the ground Indian style, bent over one of the books he had stolen.

What exactly were those anyway?

Karin walked up behind him and looked over the mad spirits shoulder. He was looking at a simple atlas of the world laid out on the ground in front of him, and gazing at it as if it was some sort of grail he had quested after his entire life. She was sure that it must be his imagination that his eyes were looking slightly misty.

It was only a map. Yeash.

"So I see now... that is the world, lain out like a coin." He chuckled, a deep rolling rumble that seemed to make the air quake with mirth.

"It's just a map." She said blandly, scratching the side of her head.

"Yes! It is a map of the entire world. You current day people have even mapped the end of the world... and then rolled the whole thing up into a little paper like this. Hm. So this is what a round earth looks like on a flat surface…"

Karin realized with some strange sense of wonder that the man really was marveling over something as simple as a map of the earth.

She would have scoffed at the idiocy of it, but something about the man's voice prevented her. He truly was enamored with the small bit of paper before him as if he had never seen or dreamed of anything like it before, and the weight of the emotion in his voice made her a bit uncomfortable, like she was peeping on someone who had finally found something he had sought after all his life.

"So, where is Macedon, Greece and Persia on this map?"

"Ummm…" Karin leaned over the map as well scanning for the places, and quickly picking out Greece. The giant Servant's eyes widened as he stared at where her finger pointed, almost in disbelief.

"... Bwahhahahahahaha!" Rider threw back his head and burst out into a rumble of laughter that echoed all thought the park like a hurricane.

"Small! So small! Even all that great distance-! Oh- ha ha ha... I was so worried," he said slowly coming out of his explosive revelry.

"Now that the whole earth has been explored in this day and age, I was worried that there would be nothing left to discover." Riders grin once again spread over his whole face. "But if it's so big that even all the lands I marched over in my life are such narrow strips, then I'm fine!"

"R-really?" Karin asked faintly, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden storm of laughter.

"Yes! I am exited now!" He rubbed his hands together like a little boy and turned his eye back to the map. "Girl, where are we on this map?"

Rather wary that he was about to explode in enthusiasm again over some strange thing, Karin leaned over and pointed to Japan.

"Ohhhhh..." Rider smiled stroking his beard several times. "I have been called all the way to the other end of the world... Right then." He pounded his fist into his palm, a look of fierce determination and wild anticipation coming into his eyes.

"First I shall overthrow this land, and then raise an army worthy of my name! Then we shall march west, always west, conquering each and every nation that lies in our path, until I reach Macedon where I shall declare a yearlong celebration of my glorious resurrection!"

Karin felt her eye twitch at his claims.

"You want to conquer the world? Seriously?" Karin said. Despite his almost unreal air of grandeur, scorn worked its way into her voice. "You sound like some sort of two bit comic book villain saying things like that."

"Oh?" Rider said, smiling coldly at her. Karin shivered for a moment. Despite his rambling and wild claims this was the first time that he seemed to take offense at something she had said and it was alarming. "Are you ridiculing my grand desires, girl?"

Karin huffed, shaking off his gaze. Somehow it was easy to forget that she might not be safe around this man. "Don't you think that trying something like that is a little pretentious? Conquering the world is unrealistic after all."

"Preposterous!" Rider declared sternly. "I have already conquered the entire known world when I was alive. What is to prevent me from doing so now that I have been given a chance for a second life?"

"... You really do believe that you're that Al..." Karin trailed off trying to remember the name he had declared himself under. "That Alexander guy, don't you?"

Rider's mouth dropped open, and Karin had to stop herself form laughing for a second as an almost comic look of astonishment flashed across Riders face.

"Girl... Are you saying that you have never heard of my glorious achievements?"

Karin racked her brains trying to come up with something. She had never been super into history, and their school had yet to do more than a brief overview of Greek history... still, the name rang a bell somewhere in her mind. She had definitely heard it somewhere before...

"... You were a king in Greece, right?"

For a second longer, Rider just gaped at her in disbelief, before he broke down into a quiet chuckle.

"I see, I see," he said quietly after a little, as if to himself. "So that is why my reception has been so lackluster."

"I'm... sorry if I hurt your feelings..."

Rider turned critical eyes upon her stroking his beard in a disproving manner. "You should pay closer attention to history lessons girl! In my day, every school child knew the names of the great hero's and gods as well as the names of their own parents."

"To be fair, Japan is a rather long ways away from your land."

"Tch. I forgot. That is right I suppose..." He said looking reluctant to concede the point. Inevitably his face broke out into a smile once more however, as it always seemed to. "I will just have to fix that then wont I?" Rider stood up and gestured majestically with one hand to the surrounding land. "Girl, by the time I am finished here, every schoolchild of this land will also have my name carved into their memory! Bwhahahahaha!"

Karin raised one eye skeptically as he laughed, but shuddered. On the one hand, the man's words carried with them such an air of cheerfulness and good humor that she found herself having trouble envisioning him doing anything like conquering a nation. On the other hand... within that same voice was an edge of earnestness and confidence that made it equally hard to imagine that he was only joking. And then there were the scars upon his arm.

Her eyes drifted to them involuntarily as he gestured. They were huge raged things that even the most rambunctious biker punk would envy. They were clearly made by some kind of brutal weapon, and earned though a life of heavy combat. It was no joke that had led him to receive those.

Waiting for him to become serious once more, Karin's eye flickered over to the other book that the crimson giant had 'plundered' from the local library. Her eyes narrowed for what felt like the 100th time that night. The title on the book read: _The Iliad_.

Somehow, the journey home that night, with the crimson giant Rider carrying her all the way back to her house, seemed to take only an instant.

* * *

High atop the roof of one of the innumerable skyscrapers a dark figure leaned its hand on its knee, gazing down at the odd pair that was now making their way across the city, observing the huge armored man carrying the girl upon his shoulder with careful eyes full of concern.

In a flash of speed another figure appeared before him, dressed in a green coat and hat which crowned a golden haired head. Curled around his shoulders, and purring softly as if it had not even been disturbed by his lightning fast moment was a handsome black cat.

"So... that's the one? Your daughter seems to have picked up quite a boisterous friend, Isshin."

The black clad man made no comment, only continuing to gaze down at the pair.

"So, any idea who he is?"

"No idea. It's not right. For someone completely new to appear right now..."

"It is odd," the green man admitted looking down at the giant as well. "He is certainly no Hollow, or Soul Reaper either... or really anything that I recognize."

"You should not be arrogant, Urahara." The cat on his shoulder said. "Even to the oldest Soul Reapers, not every spirit or phenomenon is known."

"It is true, but even so, to appear at this time of tension... it leaves a great many questions. And of course there is the simple matter of my curiosity."

"Urahara." Isshin said turning to him with a cold look. "Whoever he is, I am holding you partially responsible for anything he does. Don't think I haven't noticed what you've been doing to Karin. Whoever he is, he is a spirit, and spirits are attracted to those with spiritual power. That makes my daughters safety your responsibility as much as mine."

"... I admit that I did not expect results to appear so quickly... much less results like this. How fascinating."

"It was reckless." The cat chided him.

"I'm watching you as closely as the newcomer, Urahara."

* * *

_Author notes: So, for those of you who are let down in this chapter, to be fair it was basically a rehash of the events in cannon, with only a few minor differences. You will no doubt notice that some of the lines are pretty much the same. I tried to change things up a bit, overall however, I could not find much to change. This first conversation comes pretty naturally no matter who you are talking about. Alexander declares his desire to conquer the world, his master is shocked and goes :_**NOOOOO! **_Alexander is shocked at his masters shock and goes _**YEESSSSSS! **_Pretty basic stuff. In the next few chapters things are going to start to get mixed up a lot more._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Bleach or any of the works contained or referenced herein. But at least I've got chicken._

* * *

Those watching the boisterous giant were hardly the only ones on a rooftop that night. Swathed in black, and carrying over his shoulder an immense cleaver-like sword, Ichigo Kurosaki scanned the city laid out below him, cursing softly under his breath. He was reaching out as far as he could with every sense available to him, trying to track down that one Spiritual signature that he knew so well.

It was nowhere to be found. Ichigo had never been very good at sensing the power of others long distance, it was an art that Ishida had always surpassed him in. A part of him accepted that he was being foolish by going over the same ground that the Quincy had already covered and expecting different results, but he couldn't help but to try anyway. Even so, a great sense of loss welled up inside him as he reached out and found no sign of Orihime. It was the same all over the city and it was impossible. Orihime, his dearest friend and one of the first members of his own _Nakama_ had vanished.

"Dammit, where is she?"

Leaping through the air, Ichigo jumped clean over to the next skyscraper rooftop, but by now he knew it was futile. He was already on the edge of the area that she could have realistically ventured past in the time since she had vanished. That meant only one thing: Orihime Inoue, the red haired girl who had followed him so faithfully into the depths of Soul Society was in trouble. He felt his blood boil at the thought, and was suddenly seized with the wild urge to fight someone.

Aizen was behind this. His mind quickly flew to the possibility and found it likely. So, the bastard was finally on the move. A feeling of guilt suddenly assaulted him. He should have expected something like this, should have prepared for the possibility that Aizen would employ such filthy tricks, and should have done more to keep an eye on his friend...

Cursing more loudly now Ichigo glared up at the sky, half expecting a Garganta to tear its way across the night spilling an invading army of Hollows into the city at any moment.

For a second he wrestled with the urge to simply run out into the night and continue the search, but common sense asserted itself reluctantly. She could be anywhere; hell, she might not even be in the world of the living any more.

Turning on his heels Ichigo sped back towards the others, a fire roaring in his chest.

Wherever Orihime was, and whatever trouble she was in, he _would_ get her back.

* * *

Karin stretched under her covers and yawned, opening her eyes blearily. The haze of early morning sleepiness was heavy on her, and for a moment her thoughts were quite muddled. Then it quickly came back, like a landscape illuminated all at once by a flash of lightning. The giant from last night. The Hollow. The Library robbery, and the journey home. The giant, Rider his name was (or was it Alexander?) had taken her home last night after securing his books.

So where was he now? From the way he had been speaking there was no way that last night was the end of it...

Getting out of bed Karin sat both her feet down on the floor and flexed them experimentally, wincing slightly at the pain and the sight of a claw shaped black and purple bruise that curled around her ankle. That was an ice pack injury, definitely.

Getting up and rubbing her eyes one last time, Karin was halfway through changing when the whole house suddenly echoed with a deep throated, bawdy laugh.

She froze in place for a second before finishing in a flurry of movement and nearly sprinting downstairs.

Surely Rider could not be directly invading their house? Rukia had lived in her brother's closet for weeks, undetected by any of them, and the few hazy plans that she had made last night had all involved something like that.

"Waaa!" Karin recoiled almost instinctively from the sight which greeted her when she entered the dining room.

Rider was sitting on one end of the table, in full armor across from her father, both smiling and talking to each other animatedly. Isshin apparently found nothing odd about the newcomer's strange garb whatsoever.

Karin crinkled her nose slightly when she saw that, in addition to having breakfast laid out they had broken out _sake_. Her father at least was going easy, sipping lightly from his cup. Rider however was making no such consents to moderation, downing and refilling his small bowl again and again with gusty vigor.

"Karin! Good morning!" her dad announced, waving at her. "You haven't met our guest today; this is Alex. He's all the way from Greece!"

Rider waved at her cheerily and Karin found herself returning the gesture with a rather dull expression. The idea of Rider and her father getting along, and maybe even working together was beginning to form in her mind, and it sent chills down her spine. Now might be a good time to try and evacuate her sister.

"Greetings, little girl!" Rider rumbled, throwing her a wink.

Realizing that she should keep up appearances, she gave a short bow, an act that seemed to please Rider immensely as he burst out into another round of chuckles. "Nice to meet you Alex-san," she inclined her head towards him. "Where did you meet my father?"

"I was only passing through when your father invited me in, and treated me to this." Rider held up his bowl swirling its contents a little before downing in in a single gulp. "It is wonderful hospitality from a stranger. It's said that the gods bless such generosity."

"Perhaps. For me though it is good enough to see a guest enjoying himself," Isshin replied easily. "I'm sorry I could not prepare you a feast."

Rider shook his head and took a bite out of the breakfast that had been prepared, grinning.

"Hello?" A small voice came from the stairs. Yuzu Kurosaki poking her head into the dining area to see what was going in. Karin could see her eyes widen as she took in the bizarrely dressed figure that had situated itself at the table.

"Come along, come along. No need to be afraid!" Rider called out gesturing for them both.

"I-Is he some sort of cosplayer?" Yuzu asked rather weakly, taking half a step back at the invitation.

"Of course," Rider said, taping one of his bronze bracers. Beside him Isshin nodded enthusiastically. Karin could see why. If one were to look at Rider as a cosplayer, then he was certainly the best she or probably anyone had ever seen in their lives, a million miles away from the usual cheesy getup's that were often associated with the art.

Looking a bit less startled at her father's assurance, Yuzu stepped forward and nodded polity at Rider, regaining her dignity almost instantly and siting down in her accustomed place.

Karin realized with a slight flush that she was still standing there while her sister who had never even seen Rider before was outclassing her in courtesy completely.

Starting over, Karin sat down in her own usual place and looked at the table. Aside from the alcohol a full breakfast had been laid out, and now steamed temptingly in front of her. Relenting at last, she dug in.

It was a strange breakfast to say the least. Contrary to her fears, Rider was quite serious about taking the meal for its own sake, as a simple meal between strangers. At the same time however, for him it seemed that even that was something engage with enthusiasm. Karin watching in something like wonder as the conversation went from local customs of both Japan and Greece, to alcohol, to travel, to historical battles, to medical practices, to foreign countries, and finally winding up somehow on sports.

The only thing that threw a slight damper on the conversation was Rider's tendency to gravitate almost automatically towards the subject of war; something which she somehow sensed made Isshin a bit uncomfortable. Despite the rigors he had put her brother through, her dad really was a very gentle man. He rarely brought up such subjects as war in the house.

Still, it was such an oddly compelling thing to see, with Rider gesturing emphatically at various points, and occasionally turning to consult the two girls on various topics, that they almost forgot the time. After all, it was a school day.

Excusing herself Karin hurried back up to her room and packed her things, Yuzu close behind heading out the door with only a few minutes to spare.

* * *

School that day went by in a daze. She was tired from the night before, and the problem of what she was going to do with someone like Rider was impossible to set aside. Half the problem was that she was still unsure of what to make of him.

Her dad certainly seemed to like him; heck, even Yuzu was looking like she could warm up to him quickly, but her dad and her sister also knew nothing about spirits or entity's wielding enough power to probably blow up their house by punching the ground and while it was true that the ache of Riders power was nowhere near as oppressive to her as it had been when he had first burst into existence, she had still woken up with an wild pounding in her head announcing his presence. She guessed that, by this time tomorrow she would probably be completely accustomed to the feel of his spiritual power in her head, but the amount of power he carried around with him in every step was still the same. A tremendous amount.

No matter how friendly he came off as, she didn't think she could be comfortable with someone like that so close.

Should she go to Urahara about this one?

A vision of Rider's broad smiling face radiating sunbeams and cheerfully declaring that he was going to conquer Japan and then lead an army through China and then on to the West materialized in her minds eye and glared down at her, dark acidic smoke rising from its edges.

Yeah. This was definitely an 'ask Urahara' situation. Come to think of it, was she making a mistake by even going to school today? Should she be running to Urahara shop right now before something weird happened?

On the other hand, so far Rider had come off as mostly benevolent, despite his thieving escapade the night before, and hadn't Ichigo lived with Rukia almost unnoticed for weeks? She was not sure she wanted to contemplate something like that with Rider, but at least it was a possible indication that he could be left alone for a bit.

"Miss. Kurosaki, are you paying attention?"

She was snapped back to reality by her teachers voice, and quickly looked up to the board, scolding herself to be more attentive.

It was no use, and within the next ten minuets or so, she was back to thinking in circles about the red haired spirit, turning the problem over and over again futilely inside her head.

* * *

As soon as the bell signaling the end of class Karin gathered her things and headed out the door. It had _not_ been the best school day by any stretch of the imagination, and she was still feeling hot in the cheeks from embarrassment when the teacher had gotten cross with her over her poor performance.

She could only be thankful that she did not have soccer practice the day after the meet, though she had to admit that it felt almost weird to be able to go home straight away.…which brought her back suddenly to the point on which she had dwelt nearly all day: go home, or go to Urahara shop?

…

Well... she had never been one to simply let things play out, and unless she got some answers fast she was not sure she could take it for another day. There was nothing to be gained by delay.

Resolutely, Karin made the mental note to go to the mysterious shop keeper as she strode out the front gate of her school- and stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing out in front of the school, turning the head of every single kid as they walked out by the same way was a familiar man beaming at her. Karin felt like slapping her forehead. Of course Rider would follow her to school.

At least now though he was no longer wearing armor. Isshin must have convinced him to change out into something more ordinary before he left, for now Rider was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a T-shirt with a picture of a large Bull head on the front, a small lightning bolt shooting from one eye.

Somehow he did not seem very much diminished by the lack of his armor, probably because of how simply enormous he was. In Japan (and in an elementary school no less), this effect was even further accentuated. She felt a flash of anger that he had followed her. She knew that they were contracted or something, but still, who did he think he was following her to school?

She was about to shout out at him when something strange happened. She had just finished her last thought, when the air around Rider seemed to distort. For a moment there was a strange blur in the air, and then quite suddenly she was reading something bizarrely like a graph.

_Servant: Rider_

_Master: Karin Kurosaki_

_True Name: Alexander the Great_

_Strength: C_

_Agility: E_

_Endurance: B_

_Mana: C_

_Luck: ?_

_Noble Phantasm: ?_

Karin blinked and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Was she having real hallucinations now? She suddenly bumped into someone in front of her.

Rider was standing just outside the main gate, and it seemed that some of the students were a little reluctant to move forward with him standing there. These ones had built up till then finally clogged the entrance, preventing anyone else from getting out either.

"Get out of my way, Kaneda!" Karin groused at the boy she had run into, trying to push through the crowd to get out. The larger boy shoved back irritably and for a moment there was a scuffle, completely driving the strange vision out of Karin's mind.

The impromptu fight was broken up a second latter by a surge of body's moving pushing them both back a ways. "If you wouldn't mind then please, you seem to have one of my people pined." Rider's voice came, suddenly much closer. Some of the kids gasped, and a second latter Karin felt a strong hand clamp upon her shoulder and lift her off her feet, carrying her straight over the crowd and setting her down on the other side. "Oy!"

"There you go," Rider said ignoring her protest. Turning back to the demoralized crowd behind him he waved cheerfully and smiled at them. "What are you doing? Cringing there like a pack of dogs?"

The crowd flinched slightly, confused at the contrast between his happy expression and his words, while others looked at Karin like they were wondering if they should try and rescue her or not.

Waving a massive hand at the crowd behind him Rider set off, and Karin, drawn by some mysterious compulsion, followed.

* * *

Karin leaned against the trunk of a tree, alternating between admiring the sunlight that filtered through the branches and keeping a watchful eye on Rider, who was only a few feet away. The place he had chosen was optimal for privacy, a small enclosure in an uncrowded park, formed from several trees and bushes which grew together to form something like a small grove. With the sun in the perfect position to shine lazily down into it, the grove did not seem like a place to discuss things like secret wars.

But Rider plopped himself down beside his own tree trunk and began to do just that. "We need to talk about this war, girl. It's a matter that's of some concern to you."

Here it was at last. She couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement well up in her, alongside her trepidation. This was going to be the first time she was going to be informed of something as it was going on, rather than after it had already happened. "Yeah, so what is this war you were talking about? Does this have to do with Aizen?"

"Aizen?" Rider squinted down at her. "Who's that now?"

Karin felt a little sag of disappointment. Among all the other details Urahara mentioned about her brother, he also told her he was going to fight Sōsuke Aizen "when the time comes". The details were vague, but Aizen apparently made a vendetta on her brother when he almost executed his girlfriend for some overly complicated plot.

She had been hoping to learn more about all that, and she had been certain that this tied in somehow. Yet it appeared that Rider was even more ignorant about what had been happening in Soul Society than she was. "Some guy that's apparently made a big noise in the spirit world. He's behind all the recent events in Soul Society. I was actually hoping _you_ could tell me more."

Rider shook his head. "I don't know anything about any Aizen, or any Soul Society."

Karin's eyes widened skeptically. Not know about Soul Society? … She supposed it was possible, after all she only had learned about it recently herself, but for some reason she had expected anyone with as much Spiritual power as Rider had to know about it out of hand. That he didn't...

Her thoughts were swept away however, as Rider kept talking for a brief moment and went on without pausing. "The Holy Grail War is a little event that I got involved in. It's about an artifact of some notable power that goes by the same name. It can allegedly grant wishes."

Karin sat forward, not sure how seriously to take those claims. It sounded a little too much like a magic genie or something.

"And you're looking for this... Grail thing?"

Rider nodded solemnly. "Yes. It was the Grail that summoned me forth from the realm of Hero's to do battle for it with the others. Apart from ourselves, there are six other pairs like us loose somewhere in this city who will attempt to fight us for it."

"And you have to defeat all these other six to get your wish?" she asked, taking in what he was saying. She had known that there would be others, somehow it just seemed apparent to her from the get go that Rider was not the only one of his kind. She just hadn't expected him to be fighting against the others like him.

Rider nodded, seeming pleased by her sharpness. "In order to win this prize, and begin my world conquest, I must take down six other Heroic Spirits to claim the Grail. It will be troublesome, but with my power you needn't fear." Rider grinned in a cheerful but almost feral expression that said in no uncertain terms that he was confidant of his statement. "I will ride over the bodies of our enemy's all the way to the final finish line."

"When you say that..." Karin propped feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "Do you mean your planning to _kill_ six people?"

"Hmm. Not if it can be helped," Rider said stroking his beard. "Victory without bloodshed is the most pure form of conquest after all." Here he smiled cannily. "If I have my way, by the end of this little war I will have twelve loyal followers."

Karin cracked a small smile despite herself. "Really? Won't they be mad at you that you attacked them and took away their chance at a wish?"

"Perhaps, but you forget, they are expecting me to attack them, and-" Here he leaned in close and said quietly in a conspiratorial tone, as if sharing a big secret with her. "If I can open their eyes to something bigger than a little wish from a magic cup, then they would follow me gladly."

Karin tried her best, but couldn't keep the smile off her face, even if it was a skeptical one. There was just something so compelling about Riders speech and attitude as a whole that was overwhelming her generally moody spirit. "Do you really think you can convince them all?"

"Hmhmhmm." Rider chuckled appreciatively, his smile fading a little at the same time however. "I aim to convince all of them... but I would not be astonished if some or none listened. The hearts of men are stubborn things, and when they get set on something, they don't let go. Neither do they easily forgive those who take from them what they've wrapped their little logos around, even if it was smaller than what they could have under better management."

"So... you're going to kill them? If they don't give up to you that is?"

"If it comes to it. War is an affair of death; it always is, and some people would rather die than submit."

"So then... you _are_ a killer," Karin said weighing his words carefully, and finding herself a bit unsure as to how to respond.

"Yes." Rider said unapologetically. "I'm sorry if it worry's you little girl, but people die in war and conquest. That's how it is."

Karin felt her eyes drift downward, and she shuffled her feat uncomfortably. A part of her wanted to contradict him; that part of her which was closest to her brother made her want to protest and declare that any chance of death was unacceptable. This impulse was overridden by her other side. As strange as it seemed, Karin had already slowly come to warm to the idea of death. Not that she spent a great time thinking about it, but the time that she had spent fighting Hollows had given her a new appreciation for the fact that battle was an event in which one's life was laid down on the line.

More than this however, was the simple fact that she had been acquainted with death through her mother long before any child should have been. Whatever combination of these two factors it was, Karin found herself nodding reluctantly.

The Rider nodded back at her in a slow, approving manner, something deep in his eye shifting briefly before it settled again into his usual bold air. "Good. Prepare yourself girl. This could get rough before the end."

"O-okay." She nodded, feeling suddenly much less sure of herself than she had before. The idea of being plunged into a battle with 6 other enemies of great power suddenly bore down on her. Rider was right, even if she didn't want to admit it; her power was probably not very much by the standards of a Soul Reaper or these new spirits who were fighting... in which case she would have to do something to prepare.

Karin suddenly felt like she knew what her brother had felt like when he had begun his training... wait. She suddenly looked up at Rider. Was he about to start training her or something? A thrill of conflicting emotion ran though her at the thought.

As if on cue Rider turned to draw something out of a pack he had beside him.

Training. It was something that she knew her brother had undergone, and even sacrificed much to keep up with before he went on his quest to Soul Society. If she was about to begin the same path then it meant she was following in his footsteps. With surprise she realized that a flutter of something very like joy was rising from somewhere deep in her chest, rather than the fear she had been expecting.

"Ah-" Karin breathed, watching him rummage around. "What are you going to..."

*_Flap_*

"Huh?"

Held out before him like it was some sort of sacred amulet was one of the books that he had stolen from the library the night before. She recognized it as the same book the giant Servant had brought back home: "_The Illiad"_.

"You want to prepare girl? Read this book."

Karin blinked at the Servant. "Read...?"

"Yes."

"How will that help me at all?!" she cried, throwing her hands over her head in exasperation.

"Don't belittle the works of the masters," Rider lightly scolded as he forced the tome into her hands. "This book is a marvelous piece of epic poetry. It will help you if you wish to become a conqueror one day. Read it, cherish it, memorize it. Come to know it better than the breast of your wet nurse."

"W-_what_ did you just say?!"

"Oy! Don't drop it in the dirt, girl!"

* * *

Shinji Hirako taped his foot impatiently as he looked down at the buildings below him; or rather, above him from his perspective. For him standing opposite to the general alignment of accepted symmetry was just something that came naturally to him. It applied in everything from writing to standing, to sometimes even thinking. Which was the reason he was currently hanging inverted from thin air, several hundred feet above the city of Fuyuki at night.

The reason he was taping his foot however was different. This was not where he wanted to be. He was currently over seventy miles away from, and in a completely different city than the boy he wanted to be investigating. After two hundred years the first Visored/Vizard apart from those in his own family appears and the event gets interrupted.

But still, while he didn't want to be here, neither could he ignore it. The sudden arrival of so many powerful spiritual presences simply couldn't be overlooked, especially when one of those presences had even appeared in Karakura Town.

Compounding this problem was the fact that the spiritual signatures were all of them unique. They felt neither like Soul Reapers nor Hollows nor anything in between as the Vizards did. They possessed their own feel entirely, rather like a shining light than the typical feeling of pressure that a Hollow or Shhinigami gave off.

And there were quite a few of them too; at least five counting the one who had appeared in Karakura Town.

This was bad. If Sōsuke Aizen was on the move again (As a certain green clad confidant had assured him he was), then these were probably some sort of agents of his, though where he had gathered them from or how he had discovered and deployed such creatures was completely beyond him.

It was unprecedented. Aizen had certainly been working on a hybrid between Hollows and Shinigami for some time, but here suddenly was a wave of entity's that were clearly neither, meaning that whatever distant and unconventional spiritual realm they had been called from, they probably did not constitute Aizen's true force. If he could muster so many allies apart from his true army, then these might very well turn the war in his favor...

Shinji shook his head, his golden mop top fanning out around his head in a manner that most would have found comical. Even if it were five, or ten more enemies, however powerful they were it would not give Soul Society pause. Nothing ever did really. Or at least almost nothing. It just meant that the oncoming storm would be that much bloodier.

He was just about to turn to leave when something seemed to prick at the base of his spine. He had not approached any of the spirits he had been trying to track and the nearest one was more than a mile off.

But never the less the pricking at the base of his spine told him quite clearly he had been detected.

He turned reluctantly and looked back over the city, his eye homing instantly on a distant figure standing on top of one of the many towers of glass and steel that made up the cityscape.

As soon as he saw him Shinji's eyes narrowed. The man he was looking at was tall, and very blond, with piercing unnatural red eyes, dressed in expensive looking mortal clothing. Moreover than this, he seemed to possess some sort of... _shine_ to him. Almost as if he drew all the color from the air around him into himself, highlighting his presence and leaving his surroundings dull and ashen in comparison.

He knew immediately that the man could see him and was looking right at him. His head tilted to the side in a gesture of curiosity, his ruby red eyes narrowed and a sharp intrigued smile playing over his features.

For a moment Shinji was stricken with the impression that something _very_ big and predatory was looking at him. A tiger in the wilderness who only holds back its assault on a man because it has never seen one before.

He shuddered involuntary and departed with a burst of Shunpo. Things were starting to take a _weird_ direction.

In which case, now more than ever he needed to get a hold of that Ichigo boy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Bleach or any of the works contained or referenced herein. But at least I've got chicken._

* * *

It was the night after their conference in the park. Karin had gone to school once more and then to soccer practice only to find Rider waiting for her again. He had embarrassed her royally by standing on the sidelines and watching, occasionally shouting out encouragement to various team members until the coach had been obliged to walk over and ask him who he was. Whatever answer he had given, the coach had come back red in the face and Rider had stayed.

They had trained until it was nearly dark that day, working on a variety of problems that the coach had noted in their last meet and by the time she had finished she was sore all over. Rider had congratulated her heartily calling her "A model of physical diligence!" But he had then pressed the book on her, asking if her mind was as sound. It was strangely comforting. Karin had always been the kind of person to try and push a little further, and the fact that Rider seemed to be behind her on that was nice.

Then she had opened the book.

It was dry, boring and pointless, the plot seeming to revolve around a few tribal chieftains arguing about... a woman? Plunder? The gods? Whatever it was they droned on and on about it in the same long winded style that made it hard to remember what you had just read a few seconds ago.

Rider it seemed couldn't get enough of it.

And so, they were once again in the park as Karin was forced to endure what she started associating to reading homework.

"'For shame...'" she read slowly. "'Surely now great grief comes on the land of... Ach...a...ea... but think how glad it would make King Piram and all of his sons along with the other-' how long are these people going to argue?! Is this... one, two, ten..." *Flip flip flip flip* "There's four hundred more pages of this!"

"You're impatient girl." Rider growled at her sounding annoyed. "And you read it like an inventory list. Didn't they teach you anything in that school? These are the wisdom's of the ancients. 'For shame! Surely now great grief comes on the land of Achaea! But _think! _How glad would it make King Piram, and all his sons along with the other Trojans to learn of this wrangling between you! You that among the Dannans stand first in counsel and warfare!'"

Karin watched with something like disbelief as Rider stood there reciting the words on the page back to her without looking at them. Had this man actually memorized this specific point of the book at some time? She had just read the last few pages of the Iliad (at his insistence) and was not sure she remembered any of it.

"See? Your listener must feel the wisdom, the earnest passion of Nestor flowing out of the page and through your mouth."

"Right," she sighed and closed the book. "Reading was never my thing really. Sorry."

"Your lack of enthusiasm is troublesome. Aristotle would've had you scrubbing floors till you learned the meaning of patience."

Karin coughed sharply, looking up at Rider in disbelief. "You knew _Aristotle_?" Okay, even if she was not good with history, by virtue of being alive she had heard that name before.

Rider gave her a hopeless look and shook his head sadly. "Of course I knew him. I... what do they teach you in those Schools if you don't even know that?"

Their augment was interrupted rather abruptly when Karin felt a prickling in the back of her head. True to her prediction she had stopped having an active headache from Riders power sometime last night, meaning that this one had to be...

She turned her head sideways and was greeted by the sight of a strange dark mass poking out above a nearby wall.

"Who's hiding there?"

"Ahh!" A strange voice exclaimed. As Rider turned as well to see what was going on a strange looking afro'ed man hoped out from behind the wall. Karin's eyes narrowed. He was wearing a familiar black uniform and cradling an elegant Katana sword under his left arm.

"Who is this now girl? A ghost? Someone you know?" Rider asked looking at the man in amazement.

"No one I know anything about. I don't believe in spirits remember?"

"I will be the one asking questions here!" The Shinigami stated waving his sword around in wide circles over his head. "I am Kurumadan Zennosuke, and I am the law in this town!"

"Ho!" Rider exclaimed, looking the man over several times. "It's true then, someone has appeared to challenge my rights to the books I plundered the other day."

"What?! Are you stealing books? Who are you, what are you and what brings you here? And what books are these that I should know about?" He waved his sword around a few more times for emphasis.

"Don't mind him, Rider," Karin said, looking at the black robed man side-face. She could feel his power and it while it was greater than hers it was definitely weaker than Jinta's, putting him on the low end of concern in her books. "He's just some idiot Shinigami. I think."

"A Shinigami you say...fascinating. The things you have in the East..." Rider stroked his beard staring at the little death god owlishly. The man seemed to be losing his confidence under that bemused gaze.

"Yes, I am a Soul Reaper it is true, so that means you listen to me! I am in charge of this town after Rukia was recalled so if you want to be in it then you are under my jurisdiction!"

Rider shook his head firmly. "Nope."

Karin shook her own head. It was always the same with these types, turning a trivial meeting into some sort of confrontation. She was not exactly impressed with his power, but still, it was probably better to not be on the wrong side of the Soul Cops. "Look Kurumandan-san, we're just-"

"What do you mean "nope"?! Are you challenging my jurisdiction?"

Rider nodded once.

"Then face the wrath of my Death God Flying Kick! Behold! The Twenty Seven Shadowless Strikes of Chastisement! Huaaaaaa!" With a fearsome war cry the Shinigami launched himself quite suddenly over the wall he had been hiding behind, one foot thrust forward apparently aimed at Rider's face.

Keeping a perfect cool head, the big man simply leaned forward and swatted the flying Shinigami out of the air with an open handed strike that was lazy even by her standards. He went rolling eight feet till he came to rest upside down in a ball, his legs bent back over his head, arms splayed out to either side.

"Ha. Is that it? You had better gird your loins and get up or this will be my jurisdiction in a few minutes."

"Y-you! You'll pay for this!"

"Rider..." Karin felt herself unsure whether to laugh or complain. "Stop harassing the local ghost enforcement."

"Is a Spirit not still a man?" he said ruefully. "How can I turn down a challenge to my rightful spoils?"

"Hyaaa!" The man made another lunge at him, flying up from the ground quite unexpectedly to punch at the center of Riders chest.

His efforts were met with a similar result as before, Riders meaty hand swinging up and knocking him blithely aside. When he rose again, Rider did something new, whipping his hand out with surprising dexterity and delivering what looked like a finger flick to the man's forehead when he tried to knee him. It was a light gesture but it sent the unfortunate Shinigami rolling across the ground, clutching his scalp in agony.

"You'll have to do better than that to deprive the King of Conquers of his prize little man."

"You..! You're not a Hollow but still you fight me! Are you some kind of evil Reaper terrorizing Plus? If so then it's my duty to punish you, reclaim the books you have stolen and avenge any of my brethren who have fallen prey to your hands!" Zennosuke rose to his feet, and drew his sword in a smooth motion. "Repent now or I will be forced to use more deadly measures!"

"Ohhh, so that thing's not just a show piece. Good. I was hoping to get a look at the weapons of this land. What a strange shape..."

"Hey!" Karin shouted, running in between them and waving her arms. "Aren't you adults? Show some diplomacy or something! You can't just start killing each other over library books!"

"Stand aside little girl, this is a matter of the laaaw!"

"Little girl, if a man isn't prepared to get himself killed over a pair of library books, then how can he have the courage to get himself killed over more important things?"

"Stop calling me little girl! Both of you!" she shouted, feeling her face go red. Talking to them was like talking to a brick wall!

"Hya!"

"Hey!"

The afro'ed Shinigami had apparently decided to ignore her presence completely, and launch a sword slash right over her head. Quick as a snake Rider suddenly drew his own sword from thin air, intercepting his attackers two handed strike with an easy single handed block. The slender Katana met the oversized Spatha and 'clanged'. Zennosuke continued to press against Rider's sword with all his strength, veins on his forehead popping up as he shoved.

Rider's weapon wavered not at all, the burly Servant keeping a tight grip on his sword as his challenger strained away.

"Rider..." Karin sighed. Her 'Servant' was playing with that poor man. She didn't like spirits in general, but Shinigami did keep people safe from Hollows, and now her partner was bullying one. Still, she supposed that he had started it, and the rights to vengeance were something she had always had a great respect for, ever since Kaneda had thrown a snake in her hair during one gym class many grades ago.

"Very good," Rider hummed nodding softly at Zennosuke. "You're quite strong of arm you know, but unfortunately as it happens mmmm, so am I."

"You thug! Gorilla! Your big mussels won't save you... *grck *... from _justice_! I have you at a stalemate! Surrender now or I will be forced to keep this up forever!"

"Perhaps. As it happens though there is one thing you haven't considered."

"Whats that?"

"This." Still holding off his sword with one arm Rider reached over Zennosuke's blade with his free hand, bent his finger back and flicked him on the forehead again, sending him sprawling head over heels once more.

"You see girl there is the reason I have earned Military Tactics: Rank B." Rider proclaimed, folding his arms together and posing. His sword disappeared once more into thin air as he gazed down on the broken shell of a man that his finger had reduced his opposition to.

"You just finger flicked him" Karin said. "That isn't a strategy. At all."

"Of course it is; if I hadn't come up with something like that then he could have kept me there all day."

"You… you monster..." Kurumadan gasped clutching at his forehead, manly tears streaming down his face.

"Enough of that now! It's not fitting to call someone a monster after they beat you fair and square."

"Damn it... now… now I won't be able to intercept those other two. I've failed..."

"Other two? There are more like us around here?" Rider suddenly grew serious, and walked over to his downed foe he prodded him slightly with his foot. "Where were these others do you say?"

"What's it to someone like you, eh?" Zennosuke managed, glaring up at Rider from the pavement.

Rider frowned and then bent over, bringing Zennosuke to his feet gently. The Shinigami looked rather green, but Rider gave him a firm couple of pats on the shoulders and leaned him against a nearby streetlight.

"Can you heal people?" Karin asked, coming closer herself and giving the defeated Shinigami a worried look. He looked very out of sorts, and she was not eager to be charged with battery or something. Besides, it's wasn't like she _liked_ people getting hurt, even if they were idiots.

"No, but he'll be fine. Just needs some wine and a little rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time. Those books are still mine, by the way."

Zennosuke nodded reluctantly, cringing away from Riders friendly smile.

"So, these other two, I happen to be keeping an eye out for others like us you know."

Zennosuke shook his head reluctantly. "They- they weren't like you. I'm not exactly sure, they felt like Shinigami... but one was also like Hollow... I think..." He trailed off sounding very confused with his own explanation.

"A Hollow?" Rider said slowly. "What's that?"

Karin and Zennosuke both looked at him in disbelief.

"Who is this guy?" Zennosuke asked, turning to Karin.

"I'm not really sure," she muttered back. Something was picking at the edge of her mind again, threatening to kick her headache back up, but she ignored it for the moment. She had assumed that he would at least know what a Hollow was, even if nothing else. Even she had known about Hollows long before she had known about Shinigami or the terms that associated with both of them. Come to think of it, he also said he didn't know about Soul Society. She had never really got around to clarifying that.

"Well…" Zennosuke started, struggling for words. After several moments, he blinked in astonishment. "Wow, I have never had to explain this to anyone before...A Hollow is like a great big beast, kind of."

Rider blinked. "A beast?"

"That's not what a Hollow is!" Karin sniped at the beaten man.

"Well, maybe that's not the best explanation," he amended, scratching his head before starting again. "A Hollow is like a great big beast, but with a hole where its heart is. And it's black to."

"Wha- Really? _Really?_ That's not what a Hollow is, either!" Karin yelled kicking at the Shinigami. "Are you even a Soul Reaper? The last Soul Reaper who patrolled around here was at least smart!"

"Well that's basically what they are," he said, trying ineffectually to defend himself from her foot with his empty scabbard. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"If the beasts have holes in them, then wouldn't they quickly bleed to death?" Rider asked. He seemed oddly distracted, looking away down the street at something.

Karin shook he head at Zennosuke, wondering at his incompetence. How could someone be a Shinigami if they couldn't even properly explain what the things they were sworn to safeguard the living from are? She was forced to put up with a lot from her dad, Jinta and Urahara, but really? Now it fell to her to do a Shinigami's job. "Hollows are evil spirits who's anger and rage have transformed them into monstrous ghosts who prey on the living and the pure dead as well. You saw one on the night you appeared, remember?"

"Ah. I seem to remember now." Rider's voice came sounding rather off. He was not looking at her, she realized, but at something above them. "Tell me girl; do they also happen to look something like _that_?"

A shadow fell over Karin's face and all at once a minor prickling which had been growing unnoticed in the back of her head blossomed into a fully-fledged headache. Beside her she felt more than heard Zennosuke take in a huge breath.

Looming over them was the biggest Hollow Karin had ever seen, at least eighteen feet tall and wider than the biggest elephant. It was huge, pale, covered in fur and radiating malice in a way she hadn't believed was possible. But it was more than even that. Karin fell to her knees, drops of sweat working their way down her face. There was something horribly familiar about that monster, something that reared up in her psyche like a snake. She could hear her mother...

The Hollows mask was somehow halfway open exposing a leering gigantic face, awkwardly set in its monstrous body.

"**There you are**." It rumbled at them in an impossibly deep base- no, its voice was clearly addressing her. Karin felt a squall of terror at the realization and sunk further down almost curling up into the same fetal position that she had found so comical in the Soul Reaper only moments before.

"**I thought I recognized you girl**," the monster leered. "**Karin Kurosaki.** **Your brother is nearby. I was going to pay him a visit personally, but when I smelled you I figured that I might as well pay him a proper visit by bringing your _body_ with me!"**

Karin gasped, and covered her ears to block out the sound of its voice. The Shinigami had been right after all. She had never really seen a true Hollow before, and when you boiled it down, what was a Hollow but a beast with a hole in it? A ravenous hole that would swallow you down into oblivion and spit out your bones? Why did it matter if one knew what a Hollow was beyond that? Why did anything matter? She could feel it looming over her, her head was splitting open from its closeness… she was going to die...

Her spiraling train of hopelessness was interrupted by the sudden presence of a strong hand on her shoulder. She blinked and all at once the spell was broken. The hand griped her and Karin rose with it, coming to her feet gasping like a drowning swimmer pulled from deep water.

"There, Karin. Steady now girl." It was a simple reassurance, but somehow those simple words robed the Hollow of its menace and restored the strength to her limbs. She understood now, the Hollow had been crushing her with its Reiatsu, grinding her spirit down. But what one could do, another of the same power could cancel. Rider must then be using his own Reiatsu as a shield, to block out the unnatural power of the Hollow.

But no, it was more than even that, she realized. If it were simply a matter of the creatures Reiatsu being blocked off then she would've still probably be scared witless by its size and appearance. Instead she felt fine now, almost calm in fact. She could feel a powerful reassurance flowing from Rider; it was in the way he held his head and shoulders, the way his arms hung easily at his sides. The Shinigami felt it to she noticed, he seemed to be hiding behind Riders shoulder, his fro poking out over the top just as it had from behind the wall. It was...

Involuntarily her vision flickered again, the same way it had the other day in the crowded hallway. She saw again the graph like layout reading:

_Servant:_ Rider

_Master:_ Karin Kurosaki

_True Name:_ Alexander the Great

_Strength:_ C

_Agility:_ E

_Endurance:_ B

_Mana:_ C

_Luck: ?_

_Noble Phantasm: ?_

Only this time, at the bottom she could see something else. A small footnote which read two skills:

_Military Tactics:_ Rank B

_Charisma:_ Rank A

"So, when I said they had strange things in the east, I was not grasping the full picture was I?" Rider said, looking the Hollow up and down. "I suppose its best I never came this far. My poor army had a hard enough time with elephants."

"**Who the hell are you, little man? What are you mouthing about?**" The Hollow snarled taking a menacing step forward.

Rider's arms moved up to settle upon his hips as he continued to stare up at it undaunted. "I'm Alexander, though some call me Iskander. I would give a more extensive list of my titles, but... something tells me you are not much the kind to be caring."

"**You would be right little man. I eat the names of those I kill, like you.**" It gave a rumbling chuckle and then reached one of its huge ape-like arms back over its shoulder to grasp an immense hilt that Karin had not noticed before.

"A-a sword!" Zennosuke squeaked. He sounded cowed even with the shelter Rider was giving him from the Hollow's Reiatsu, and with good reason. "A Hollow with a sword, that's impossible!"

It laughed again. "**Of course it is! But I am no mere Hollow! I am an Arrancar!"**

"The difference is lost on me I'm afraid." Rider growled back. "Hollow or Arrancar, you still seem to have a hole in you. How do you breathe with that there?"

The Hollow, or Arrancar rather sniffed at Rider a few times, and, perhaps seeing that it would get no fear from him, shook its head. "**Little man, too stupid to know even when to scream.**"

It drew its sword, an impossible length of curved steel and held it out before it in a lazy manner. Karin and Zennosuke both gaped up at it unbelieving, seeing the sword tower even the giant wielding it, almost like a skyscraper.

Doubt filled her again. She knew that Rider felt powerful sure, but against _that_ Karin was not sure he could win. She wasn't sure anything could win against _that_. It made the length of bronze that Rider used, something she had thought looked oversized before, look like a toothpick in comparison. Even Rider seemed to be considering the gigantic blade with fascination.

Then with a roar, the Arrancar brought it down driving what must have been fifteen feet of steel towards them with horrible speed.

But as the monster moved, so too did her protector. There was a glitter of crimson and gold, and in an instant Rider had somehow changed from his casual shirt and jeans into his armor. The light from the streetlamps gleamed off elegant layers of bronze and leather, and a long flowing train of royal red billowed out behind him as he strode forward to meet the coming blow.

Karin went pale. The idiot was trusting to his physical strength against _that?_ He was going to get himself slaughtered! "_That's not the way!"_ she wanted to scream. "_If you want to win you have to dodge!"_

There was a terrible clang, a screeching sound of metal on metal that seemed to make the air shake. Zennosuke squeaked again, and realizing that he no longer had Rider to hide behind, grabbed Karin instead.

The two of them gaped at the sight before them. Rider was still standing, the massive blade had driven his arm back, bringing his own sword almost to his shoulder, but there it had stooped. Tense seconds passed as the spectators and giant tried to process what had happened. Then, with muscles bulging, the Servant began to push back, and slowly, _impossibly,_ the vastly greater blade with which he contested was driven back in turn.

"**I-Impossible…!**" The Arrancar murmured loudly in disbelief.

Karin agreed with him, but all the same it was happening. Somehow, Rider's strength matched that of the giant before him… or maybe even surpassed it.

Snapping out of his stupor, the Arrancar quickly added another hand to the blade of his weapon and continued pressing down. Mimicking his opponent, Rider added his other hand to the hilt of his blade as well and continued to push back. The Arrancar roared, and gave up the pushing contest, drawing its blade back to swing again. Rider stood his ground and swung back in response as well, the blades clashing in a similar fashion with much the same result as before.

"**Impossible****!"** *Clash * **"I am the Grand Fisher!" ***Clash* **"I am an Arrancar!" ***Clash Clash*

The beast howled again as he lashed out at Rider with everything he had, swinging his oversized blade with the full power of his giant build behind it again and again and again. It did not matter; Rider stood his ground like a rock in a storm, halting or deflecting every smashing strike that came his way. To Karin it did not seem possible, but somehow, his eyes squinted and his arms straining he was holding his ground against an enemy an easy ten times his size.

And then he took a step forward.

The Arrancar howled once more at the sight of his advance and swung his weapon in the widest, most brutal arc yet. Again Rider matched it, and swung his blade upwards with both hands with a grunt and grim expression. The two blades met halfway, and this time it was no mere stalemate. The monster sword gave way and went spinning from its master's grasp to land some fifty feet away.

The Arrancar gaped, and Rider charged.

What followed was a crude butchery. Rider it seemed was somehow stronger than the monster, but the creature was so big that he did not seem to have a clear idea where to strike to finish it off. He opened wide gaping gashes on its legs, it clawed at him. He drove his sword deep into its chest seeking its vitals, it screamed and tried to grapple him succeeding for a moment before he broke free again and took off an arm. When the beast tried to flee, screaming curses at him all the while, he finished the job on its legs, bring its behemoth body to the ground with a crash. It was only then that he was able to get the clear shots at its head that finally felled it. Karin was covering her ears by the end of it, though she could not bring herself to look away. Beside her the Shinigami looked as if he were about to be faint.

Spiting on the body once, Rider marched back towards them, a trickle of blood running down his face. He did not look pleased. "Geez, that thing stank."

"A-ah, isn't the body supposed to evaporate?" Zennosuke ventured, looking terrified of the grim warrior who was now returning.

"How should I know? It's a giant spirit monster. I suppose if it's not like us Servants, its body could take several weeks to rot. That's a lot o' meat."

_It should evaporate quickly once it's been purified. _Karin almost said, but she stopped herself. For all she knew when a Hollow that strong died it took longer. Instead what came out was: "I think that thing killed my Mother."

Rider blinked and turned to her looking taken aback. "Karin, what are you saying? Is your mother..."

She shook her head. She was almost as surprised as he was, but once she had said it she knew on some level that it was true. "She died a long time ago, but... I remember that thing now."

"...I am sorry." He laid his hand on her shoulder once more. "It if is any comfort to you, she is avenged. Hades' messengers will bring the news to her on fleeting feet. Her killer is done, and her own daughter has brought her justice."

"Me?" she said slowly. "That's all wrong. I didn't do anything. You were the one who killed it." She was surprised to find that a little bitterness had worked its way into her voice.

"You are my Master, Karin. If it were not for you I would never have been here and the beast would yet roam free, seeking to devour your brother. Any victory I obtain is yours as well then."

She didn't respond yes or no, but only kept looking at the butchered corpse of the Arrancar until Rider planted his hand on her head and forced her face away from it.

"H-hey!"

"Little girls shouldn't brood on such things for too long. At least not while looking at such filth. Morn your dead in a tomb, the city's for the living." He gave her a small jab with his foot and pointed in the direction that they had originally been walking.

"That's rich coming from you, you're dead."

Rider flinched visibly and looked down at her aggrieved. "Oy! That's enough of that, girl. I lived more in my life than most by far, I'm entitled to a little liveliness after death I think."

They began walking back the way they came, Riders royal garb and sword fading once more to reveal the casual clothing that he wore underneath. He stretched and rolled his shoulders before chuckling to himself. "Ah yes." Swinging his hand out casually, Rider grabbed Zennosuke by the collar as he was tiptoeing away in the opposite direction.

"Wha!"

"I feel the need for some liveliness indeed after that. Something to lift the spirits. And you need some wine yourself after our little tussle I think. Nothing like drink to celebrate a beast slain, or to mend the shame of a brawl lost either."

"Oh, uh, well, I suppose this is my jurisdiction after all... Nothing says I can't have a drink or two as long as-"

"Good! I'm the visitor to this land so you can pay, and show me the best this town has to offer. Wine for two. No, make that three, I'm a big man. And wine is also good for toasting to a family member avenged, I think. Make that four."

Karin turned to her Servant with a neutral, yet annoyed glare. "Rider, I'm eleven years old. I can't drink, baka."

"What? Why not?"

"It's the law. Don't you know anything?"

Rider looked aghast. "There is a law that says you can't drink wine at _eleven years old_?! Are your magistrates mad?"

"Maybe no one ever told you ten thousand years ago, but booze is bad for your health."

"Nonsense. Spirits make you strong, they purify the water. You can't seriously expect me to believe that you have never had wine before. Once a week minimum."

"No."

"Ha! No wonder you're so scrawny. We have something to fix then for sure."

"Rider, I'm not-"

"I will have to order extra to celebrate my Master's first. And now that I put my mind to it, I don't think I've ever actually slain a beast before. Huh. Even more wine then. Wine for six!"

"Gah! I-I don't really have that much money Mr. Rider!"

* * *

Slowly as they walked away together down the street the voices of the strange companions drifted away and fell silent leaving behind the monolith of butchered flesh that had once been an Arrancar.

And perhaps still was.

As the last traces of its slayers voice faded from hearing the Arrancar who was the Grand Fisher stirred and opened an eye.

Glancing fitfully around, it ascertained that the danger was passed and slowly moved, rising onto its knees. Its body was a ruin, its legs and left arm gone, not to mention a series of deep gashes that had been opened up across its torso. But it was still alive, and the malice that burned bright in the hole where its heart once lay was as fierce as ever. The fools didn't know what it took to keep an Arrancar down apparently.

"**D-damn it. That bastard... I'm gonna kill him, I'll kill them all. Just wait."**

Crawling forward pulling itself across the ground with one arm it moved over to where its sword, the precious symbol of its superior evolution lay.

Its path was interrupted by a soft noise. The Arrancar turned around, squinting with its eyes. Another Shinigami had arrived. It cursed its luck, of all the times! Still... it was small, alone, and seemed to be walking straight towards him. He could squash a single Shinigami even in this state with only one arm. It should make quite a tasty meal in fact.

The Arrancar grinned internally, and let itself go limp, feinting weakness. It was an old hand at this game. It had even forgotten how fun it could be...

But instead of coming within arm's reach, the Shinigami halted just beyond where the Grand Fisher was sure he could get him. And then he started talking.

"Hmm. Our guest is a really sloppy guy it seems, even if he does look like he has some strength. But still, to not even finish his enemy's off? What carelessness."

"**You... you know I'm alive? Come a little closer, Shinigami. Give me the peace I so desire.**"

But the Soul Reaper only shook its head sadly. "I'm sorry, you may not remember me, but I remember you, Grand Fisher."

"...**Who are you then, wretch?**"

The man smiled pleasantly and hoisted his Zanpakto over one shoulder. "Isshin Kurosaki."

Grand Fisher's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he struggled to push himself back up to get a better look at the man. "**I see, so you are that one's father.**"

"Indeed."

"**I came tonight wanting to kill him, but as it looks like I won't be doing that I will just have to settle for you. You were foolish to approach me alone, Kurosaki.**"

"I couldn't have it any other way. You may have gone out tonight with a purpose, but my purpose tonight was to avenge a certain Masaki Kurosaki. I do not suppose you remember her?"

"**Remember her? No, I must have forgotten, just as I will soon forget about killing you!"**

Roaring the Grand Fisher leapt at Isshin, propelling itself off the stumps of its legs and through the air, lashing out to pulverize him with his fist.

The Shinigami's tiny little sword curved up in a silver arc and split the Grand Fishers mask in two as easily as cutting silk. For a moment the Fisher stood there perfectly still, its mouth wide open in disbelief, and the next he was gone.

Isshin Kurosaki stood alone gazing thoughtfully at the ground as the moon rose slowly over the city. "Revenge tastes… okay I suppose."

"I would hope so, considering how long you waited for that one." A dark figure said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Urahara. A pleasant evening."

"Pleasant for us maybe. Your children don't seem to be having as leisurely of an afternoon."

Isshin frowned and crossed his arms. "Karin is strong. I didn't want her to learn of this so early, but it seems that she takes more after her brother." He gave a small sigh.

"While Karin is indeed a point of concern, it was not her I was referring to. Do you know where your son is?"

"I noticed," Isshin said, grimacing. "So, the Vizards have taken an interest in my son after all. Did you... hear how he replied?"

"He turned them down quite firmly, though I'm sure he can't be as adamant inside. You know, this would thing could be a lot easier if you would just talk to him about it openly."

Grimacing again, Isshin cupped his chin with his hand and continued to gaze downward, avoiding the eyes of the green clad shop-keep. "I suppose it might be in the short run, but if I do that then the last remnants of his normal life could very well become meaningless to him." He shook his head firmly. "Maybe, if the time becomes right then I will tell him, but I am not ready to give up on Masaki's dreams yet. If Ichigo could hold on to an ordinary life even for a little while, well, to me that in itself is worth fighting for. Besides, I think in a way he draws his strength from wishing to protect us. If I were to become just another Shinigami Captain to him..."

"You would never lose his affection by telling the truth," Urahara replied softly. "But if you are adamant then I suppose it can't be helped. I won't press on it further."

"Thanks."

"What I will press further on is your daughter." Urahara said, his voice becoming light again, while he twirled his cane in the air.

"I was wondering when you would get to that again. I've been watching him very carefully you know, even been using a Giga to fill in for me at work for the past few days. Big Red is a... curious fellow."

"A curious fellow who's somehow attached himself to a human's Reiryoku in a way we've never seen before. Whoever he is, and whatever his motives are, once the battle starts between Aizen and Soul Society he _will_ be noticed. If he is not already an agent of Aizen then before long both sides will be gunning for him; and for Karin by extension. I'm surprised that the Onmitsukido has not already been sent to retrieve him. "

Isshin folded his arms again looking uncomfortable. "So, you would kill him then?"

"Kill him? No, not at all, we need only remove him and Karin from the city for a while."

"Hey!" Isshin pointed at Urahara accusingly. "What was it I said about my children living normal lives just a few seconds ago?"

"You don't really leave me any other options." Urahara insisted, pointing his cane right back at Isshins face. "We can't remove him from Karin without cutting of the bond that they have formed, and I am now certain we can't do that without killing him. Unless you want a unique spiritual specimen, not to mention a very cheery personality dead the only option is to hide both of them.

"If you want I can whip up a Giga that Ichigo would never see through. He would not need to know she was gone, and we can even erase her memories of it latter if you insist, though I wouldn't see the point. Karin already knows far more about the Spirit World than her sister. Letting her spend time with that Don Kanonji fellow has spoiled all your grand designs for her normal life it seems. Can say I didn't warn you, by the way."

"Geez," Isshin punched himself lightly on the forehead several times, grinding his teeth. "All right, all right!" He whipped around pointing back at Urahara once again. "We do it your way, grand genius man. It might be fun to watch some of your clever little designs fall apart for once, so I'm giving this one to you after all. I warn you though," He said more seriously. "If Karin is hurt, I will be holding you responsible." He tapped the side of his scabbard a few times. "Got it?"

"Oy oy oy." Urahara waved his hands defensively, a floppy grin appearing as he pulled his hat lower down on his face as if to shield himself. "You know my plans don't go wrong, after all."

"Good to know; it's even better to hear the specifics first so I can judge for myself. What will you do?"

"Easy, easy. Yoruichi and I will pay him a visit and explain things to him in the morning. We'll take him to the training grounds under my shop. It's warded against spiritual detection and they'll be safe for a while."

"I haven't been watching the man for more than two days now and I can already tell you how that will go over." Isshin said shaking his head.

"We'll knock him out if need be. A big man like that might stew for a little but once he cools off we'll explain things to him, see if he can answer some questions."

"Here I was thinking you would come up with something cleverer than hitting them over the head and hiding them in your creepy basement." Isshin said, his voice mocking. "I should take back what I said about you being a genius."

"Hey now, no need to be so hasty," Urahara insisted waving his hands again. "My creepy basement is in itself a work of genius, so hiding them there is simply the best way for now."

Isshin nodded slowly, and allowed himself a half smile. "I'll trust you then. Good luck."

"And to you, as well. Keep an eye on Ichigo. Both eyes if you can, though I hope I shouldn't have to say that to his own father." With a last mock bow Urahara signaled his goodbye and disappeared again into the night.

Isshin watched the shop keep leave, and then gave the ground where the Grand Fisher had evaporated one last look before rolling his shoulders. Things were getting awfully complicated with his children. "Heh. At this rate when I get home Yuzu will be shooting spirit arrows." The thought made him chuckle.

"Now... I guess I had better go make sure that man doesn't get my daughter drunk."

* * *

Lights flickered and keyboards chattered mechanically under the fingers of the dozen Shinigami inside the Division Twelve headquarters in Soul Society. Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, Rin Tsubokura nibbled absently on the end of a rather stale toffee as he gazed dully down at the screen in front of him trying to make sense of the mess.

It had only been a few days ago when the irregular readings had cropped up, but the Captain had been so excited that he had kept them working around the clock without sleep or rest since. Never much one for pressure but not daring to ask the Captains permission to quit, Rin had reached deep inside himself and summoned up all the strength he could to keep going on for one more day... two days ago.

It was odd but after a certain point of sleep deprivation one didn't feel very tired anymore, or at least not sleepy. The body consigned itself for the long haul and the tiredness became simply a dull numbness behind the eyes.

Not that it meant he wasn't going crazy.

It was always dark inside the bowels of the Twelfth Division headquarters, and the almost constant tap-tap-taping of the keys was sometimes enough to drive him frantic on a good day. Akon had said that one grew used to it after a few years, but five years later the noise was still picking away at his nerves, and after 75.3421 nonstop hours of it, Rin felt as though he would go mad if he were forced to endure the sound for another day. Some daring researcher had made a timer of the clicking up on the wall using Kido. It was the closest thing that anyone had come to protest, though if Mayuri had noticed he made no sign.

Biting the toffy in half he chewed slowly and then spat out a bit of wrapper that had fused with the gum. How old was this thing? He hadn't cleaned out his pockets in a while...

The screen in front of him let out a small buzz and he turned to it again before making a small note in his records.

"Everyone get that?" Hiyosu chimed happily. Of all the Researchers, he was the only one who seemed to still be keeping his enthusiasm for the project up. Then again, if what he had heard was true then Hiyosu was probably on some rather powerful stimulants right now.

"Aye," A dozen voices answered dully, his included. The tapping, steady drone before briefly became a storm as the researchers raced to make their notes; before dying down again to its previous level.

Something, or rather some things were loose down in Karakura Town and were leaving strange spiritual residue all over everything. It had happened only three days before, and Hiyosu was watching the world of the living when the readings started coming in. A peak of spiritual pressure with some very odd components that apparently were not on record had spiked up in the city.

The news had been like a bomb at the time. New spiritual phenomenon were not exactly common and even Rin had been just as excited as everyone else. Mayuri's excitement had been frightening; a nearly murderous glee that spoke ill for anyone who interrupted his lab time in the next few weeks. Hiyosu had been drooling (literally), Akon was reportedly seen _smiling_ (something he had 800 Kan placed against) and as for himself he had given almost half his sweets out in mock celebration. It was the most lively that he had ever seen the Twelfth Division by far.

But now everything sucked.

Rin was himself a great believer in the off hands research approach, but how much more could they possibly learn by watching these things on a monitor from another dimension? It was past time someone went down and got a sample or three. Not that he would volunteer for the job, the-

A harsh bleeping noise drew his attention back to the screen once more, and he blanched. Leaning over so far his nose nearly touched the glass he watched as the markers on the graph representing spiritual power spiked in a way that was much more familiar. _A Hollow_, he thought for a moment, but no, that was wrong as well. Could it be that he was looking at _another_ new spiritual signature?

The taping of keyboards fell mercifully silent across the room for the first time in three days as the others registered the same. Whatever it was, one was down there, and two more were on the way.

"Look!"

"Are you getting _this_ now?"

"W-what? Not _now_!"

"Both at the same time!?"

"They're here... how inconvenient."

Rin recognized the last voice at least. Unlike the others Hiyosu did not seem surprised so much as resigned.

The air in the room seemed to drop a few degrees and suddenly the Captains familiar silhouette was looming in the doorway. A pale almost ghost like visage shrouded in a white lab coat, the Captains appearance was one that had haunted the Twelfth Division for almost one hundred years now. The first time he had seen him Rin had thought the man looked like a clown. That impression had quickly corrected itself. Mayuri's face was that of a ghoul, and anyone who looked on it to boldly endanger themselves.

Rin jumped, bagging his knees on the underside of his desk in his haste to rise and salute. All around him the others were doing the same.

"What is this now? What are your findings thus far?" The Captains thin voice cut through the air, making Rin shiver.

"Captain, we have been monitoring the anomalies carefully, but while we did a new spiritual turbulence has kicked up, one only a moment ago, and now two more on the way. We are reading an incoming spike, both high level Hollows, only..."

"Only?"

"-They are Arrancar, Captain. It seems that they have been completed." Hiyosu spoke up giving the Capitan a meaningful look.

Mayuri's pale face scrunched up for a moment prompting several researchers to take a step back before it subsided.

"So, he decides to move things now then? Send word to the Captain Commander; Aizen is making his first move."

There was some nodding and a researcher scurried away to make it so.

"So..." Mayuri's voice was smoother than silk and full of quiet danger. He was angry, that much was plain, and Rin felt his spirit sinking into his shoes. The Captain was often in a dangerous mood, but he had seen him in a rage only once before, and it was not an experience he wanted to repeat. "What is to become of the subjects 54921 and 54922 then? Will we lose these new specimens because of wartime politics? Is our science subject to the whims of that fool?"

"No!" A dozen voices chimed all at once, his own among them. It was an unspoken rule that they had all lived under for countless years now. When the Captain asked a question in _that_ voice, you agreed with him and quickly.

"Outrageous!"

"An insult to science itself!"

"Never!"

"N-no Captain Sir!"

Mayuri waved a hand and the agreements died away. "What we need is a closer look, I think. Yes, yes, yes, before the 5492's get mixed up or exterminated in the other divisions crossfire... and Aizen's own new toys will be fascinating to study closer for sure." He gloated, rubbing his long boney hands together. "A unique opportunity this is... to find two new spirit strains in such swift succession. We must act quickly! Someone must go down, yes..." His yellow eyes scanned over the assembled Shinigami researchers. There was an immediate silence, deeper than the one before. Only Akon would meet the Captains eyes. Mayuri frowned, stroking the tip of his double pointed hat.

"S-send me!"

All the heads turned towards him, and Rin realized that it was his voice that had spoken. Why had he done that? Oh wait, yeah he knew.

"Send me! I've been down once already and if I have to sit in this chair for another hour I'll Hollowfy!"

Mayuri glanced at Akon, who shrugged. "He _is_ the most useless… up here at least. He performed adequately on his last assignment downstairs."

Miyuri's eyes bored into him for a moment before he turned away. "Fine," His thin drawing voice came. "I will petition the second division for an escort, and..."

"Rin, Rin Tsubokura."

"Rin is it... Go down to the world of the living then, get us pictures, get us readings, and above all else, get us specimens! If you mess this up I shall be... annoyed."

The shiver that went up his spine at those words made him wonder whether this was such a good idea after all.

* * *

Karin opened the door to her room, still shaking her head and tossed her backpack into the corner where it landed upside down. Her escape from Rider's plans to get her a drink had been long and embarrassing. No matter what she said he had refused almost point blank to believe that it was illegal to take an eleven year old to a bar. Even when Zennosuke had confirmed it, Rider had maintained that no human being with a heart would aid in the enforcement of such a "Barbaric" law.

In the end he had made a scene and they had been yelled out of a pub. Still, it had been close. There was a point where she thought that his winning smile might even get him past the waiters but thankfully the manager had somehow got wind of it and all the smiles in the world had not moved the man.

From the way he sulked while they were going back to her house, she could tell he was not used to getting rejected. It was a terrifying thought. Somehow, someway she really had wound up finding a bigger man-child than her own father.

A man-child who had the strength to hack giant twenty foot tall Hollow from her worst nightmares apart with a sword... At least he had the decency not to barge into her home due to their master-servant connection like Rukia did with Ichigo a couple months back. There was no way she could fit him in hercloset.

Biting her lip she collapsed onto her bed for a moment staring up at the ceiling before she reached for her backpack and zipped it open. She was hungry and tired, but unlike food algebra would help her forget all this wacko spirit nonsense and keep Grand Fisher's looming face out of her mind's eye. This time yesterday she was hoping that her problems would be solved by now, but they had only grown and done so almost exponentially. She really hoped she didn't dream tonight.

Diving into the friendly world of equations which she was comfortable with, she worked for more than an hour before she realized that she had ventured several pages beyond where she needed to go in her quest to find new problems. She smiled down at the page slightly. Math at least was something that was reliable.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open in the hall below. Somehow she knew that it was her brother even before her dads familiar "I-Chi-Go!" rang out through the house.

Instead of the usual scuffle and resulting protests however, there was a flat sounding _Thunk_ and a deadpan silence from her brother's side.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Are you sick? Wait, is it your grades? Who cares about those eh, not me that's for sure!"

There was a pointed silence, and Karin sat up, pushing her chair back. Something was wrong.

Her sister said something and a moment latter her father apparently took up the suggestion with a: "Ohhh, could it be love then? If it is then that's okay; you're not doing love right if you can talk about it!"

Her dad's string of suggestions were cut off by a quiet word from Ichigo and a long silence followed, the only sound being the sound of her brother's slow footsteps coming up the hallway and then turning towards his own room. Something was wrong, something was really _really_ wrong. Her brother's reiatsu, usual chaotic and uncontrollable was seeping all over the place like an oozing wound.

Getting up from her chair Karin came to quick conclusion.

When she opened the door to his room she found him lying belly down on his bed, his face turned away from the door. Even Kon it seemed had left. It scared her. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him like this, and for a moment her anger with the spirit world mounted to its breaking point.

It was all this Shinigami crap that was dragging him down, and if she let it go on, it might drag him down to a place where she couldn't find him. She couldn't allow that, no matter what.

He seemed to sense her presence and turned his face towards her. "Karin."

He sounded bone weary.

"_Nii-san_, what is it that's doing this to you? Please... You can tell me."

"Karin... it's nothing." He said turning away again. "I'm just worried about something little, is all. Nothing you should trouble yourself over."

"Stop that. _Nii-san_, you don't have to... Look, I know that you're a Shinigami."

Her brother blinked and his mouth fell open for a little. She nearly covered her mouth, she had actually said it! For a moment she wavered, wondering if she had made a mistake or not, but the next instant she plunged ahead. It was something she had wanted to do- no, _needed _to do for a long time.

"I know you're a Shinigami, and it's okay! It doesn't matter to me, at all, not to Yuzu and not to dad either. You don't have to hide things from us!"

"W-what?" He brother struggled for words, looking shifty as he did. "A Shinigami? What makes you think-"

"I know, all right? I saw you. You think I didn't notice when that lion doll started pretending to be my brother all those days!?"

"K-Karin... I"

And then, all at once the roof fell in with the force of a hammer blow.

Karin yelped and fell over onto the bed as the world was thrown into chaos for the second time that night. Clamping her hands over her ears, she resisted the impulse to tear at her own hair peek an eye open. Something was wrong. It wasn't the roof that had collapsed onto them, no. It was an overwhelming spirit pressure that had invaded the room, pressing down on her like a ton of steel and grinding her into the ground.

Struggling for air she somehow managed to force her way to her feet and spun around looking for her brother.

He was making a B line for the window, snatching small black object as he went. Desperate she reached out and snagged his coat. "_Nii-san_!"

For an instant he looked back at her. "..Sorry."

Then he was gone, his body slumped over in her hands. But she was wise enough now to know that it wasn't really him. Dashing into the sky as if he had winged shoe's, she could see her brother as clear as day silhouetted against the sky in his black robes for a moment before he disappeared from sight.

Karin fell back onto the bed, fighting against tears and pounding her fist on the mattress. The Spiritual pressure that had suddenly invaded the room was still present if fading, and she could feel its power. She couldn't let her brother go up against that alone! She had to do something...

Not stopping even to grab a coat Karin ran from the house, ignoring her father's urgent protests and her sister's confused questions. It was a long run but thankfully she found what she was looking for before she was even halfway to the pub.

"Rider!"

"There you are Girl. Did you feel that? I was wondering-"

Her so called Servant was pink in the face and looking slightly woozy, the scent of alcohol very apparent on his breath. She almost screamed.

"Never mind that! Rider, you're strong right? You beat that giant monster. Tell me that you're strong!"

The big man looked at her quizzically, scratching his head before he grinned. "Are you questioning my power girl? After last night?"

"_YES I AM QUESTIONING YOUR POWER!" _She really screamed this time, leaning forward, both her arms thrown back shouting till her voice broke an octave._ "NOW ARE YOU STRONG OR ARE YOU JUST JINTA GROWN TEN SIZES TOO BIG?!"_

The big man froze and then glowered at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. A thick wave of pressure came off him and settled on her making her want to back away quickly. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to scream.

"Girl," His voice was flat and dangerous. "I don't know the customs of this land, _yet_, but where I come from children who talk to their elders in such a manner are beaten and sent to sleep outside for the night."

"Wait, look, I'm sorry!" She said backpedaling quickly. "My brother is in danger! Whatever just fell out of the sky is coming for him. I couldn't stop him from going. _Please _help him."

"Your family is in danger?" His threatening glower eased somewhat as he grasped the situation, and looked past her to where the overwhelming spirit pressure had come from.

Karin pointed behind her in the direction Ichigo left. "If you are really my Servant, then my first orders are to stop whatever that is and make sure my brother is okay. Can you do it?!"

Rider squinted off into the distance she pointed towards, as if he might be able to spot what it was she was asking him to go up against. Several tense seconds passed, and then he nodded. "Yes... Yes!" His grin split his face again and for the first time she was honestly happy to see it. "Whatever just landed made quite a ruckus, this should prove interesting. All right! I am Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors, the Strongest of the Servants. Hang on girl, we're about to go for a Ride."

Shimmering Alexander was once again suddenly clad in his royal reds, his sword appearing in his hand in a flash of light. He brandished it for a moment, and then with a wide arcing sweep he slashed at something invisible.

All around her the street lights flickered and went out, the air rumbled like thunder and all at once thin arcs of lightning began to play across the ground. Karin took a step back and then another, her eyes widening. The area where Rider had slashed was opening strangely as if it had been torn. From that tear poured a whole new Spirit pressure, a part of but somehow separate from the Spiritual pressure that Rider himself gave off.

Karin took a third step back and almost stumbled as something lumbering and large made its way from the dark portal that had suddenly opened in the sky. Out of it rolled the strangest contraption she had ever seen, an immense bronze and golden chariot pulled not by horses, but by two gigantic bulls, their hair black and sleek, their mussels bulging with barely restrains power. Arcs of lighting rumbled and rolled off the chariot in waves leaving blinding impressions in the air that forced Karin to shield her eyes. Looking away from the main body her eyes fell on the two curved scythe like blades that jutted out from the chariots side at almost waist level.

"Behold my Noble Phantasm! The Great Divine War Chariot _Via Expugnatio_!"

His wide grin still playing across his face, Rider strode boldly toward the contraption, rubbing one of the bulls affectionately behind the ear and stepping into the car without hesitation.

"You coming girl?"

Karin's legs felt like water, but when he turned towards her and held out his hand she felt her courage returning. She had never seen or felt anything like this dazzling vehicle. It looked like something from a savage fairy tale and felt strong enough to incinerate her if she approached it, but even so she stepped forward with ginger steps feeling half in a trance.

When she swung her first leg up into the chariots car Rider's grin grew even wider. He hoisted Karin the rest of the way inside, setting her in front of him. Both the bulls looked back at her curiously, but Rider seized the reigns and gave them a flick.

"Roll on, Gordius Wheel!" The Bulls lowed and broke forward in a gallop that would have swept Karin of her feel but for Riders body supporting her. And then unbelievably they were flying, the chariot clattering through the air leaving the ground far behind them in a trail of wind and thunder.

Wherever Ichigo was and whatever danger he was facing his Sister was coming, and she was not alone.

* * *

_Well it's been a looong time, but I'm back. Hopefully I will be able to keep going to. So, perhaps this was predictable but in the past year or so the other Authors all dropped off and lost interest. This is good and bad, on one hand I don't get to ever see the outcome of what I still think would have been an interesting experiment. On the other hand you now get a much more conventional story that is going to be only a Bleach/Fate cross, with one Author determining where this thing goes._

_It also means I have to rework the plot though, as the original plans involved a lot of crosses and with those now out a lot of things we were planing on must be changed. But thankfully it should not be to hard._

_Only one major note on this chapter itself really, this is an AU in which Isshin and Urahara met up again earlier and have been discussing the Aizen problem for a bit now, which is why they are not discussing the Arrancar and the upcoming fight with Aizen more. They have already discussed it to some degree._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Bleach or any of the works contained or referenced here in. But at least I've got chicken._

* * *

Anger and despair were no strangers to Yasutora Sado but somehow the streets of Karakura town had never seemed so empty to Chad as they did now. Crossing the road he moved over to a circle of rambunctious looking teenagers who regarded his approach warily.

"Have any of you seen this girl?" He held up the photo, a small thing, bent and wrinkled from the frequency which which it had been handled in the past few days.

The boys squinted at it. "Wa'sa matter your fling leave you?" One of them jibed making the rest chuckled. Chad only shook his head slowly till one of them decided to take pity and give a straight answer. No they had not seen her. Chad reflected as he walked away that no one within twenty miles seemed to have had either.

Still, there was nothing else he could do. Even Ichigo it seemed had given up on finding Orihime but for Chad giving up was simply not an option. When all other means to locate her had failed he resorted to even this and would keep resorting to it until he found her. Urahara had warned him against it calling him foolish even and speaking of more advanced search efforts that would be implemented once the current stalemate with Aizen was ended. Whatever that meant.

His stomach growled but he ignored it. He had eaten once already that day and if he wanted to keep going then he had to conserve money. Approaching the next group he inquired similarly but unlike the last they simply blew him off. People did not trust him here, he looked like a foreigner and unlike the streets near his home where people had grown used to the sight of him out here he was a stranger. A big, threatening, foreign looking stranger who nobody wanted to give the time of day.

He really had made it quite far out he reflected. Well, that was also good. If Orihime was nowhere to be found close to home than this was the place to find her. Far away from home.

He just hoped that they did not start looking for him to.

"Chad."

Surprised he turned to find Tatsuki behind him, a deep frown set on her face.

Tall skinny and tomboyish Tatsuki Ariswa had been Orihime's best friend since time out of mind and the only other person to keep looking for her after Ichigo had finally relented. He was glad to see that she was still out here. But still, if she was here he should probably tell her to split away from him, they would cover more ground if they were apart.

"Chad. You have to come home. Its been two days."

He felt his heart sink a little further at the words. Tatsuki had not been with them in Soul Society but even so she was the one who knew Orihime better than anyone. Somehow it didn't seem right that she should give up.

"Chad listen to me!" She said when he shook his head. "We did everything we can! If Orihime got taken by someone they would not have brought her somewhere that you could find by sweeping the streets. I didn't want to believe it either, but we wont find her by wasting time out here!"

He turned slowly and resumed his walk. She didn't understand.

"Chad!-"

Her voice faltered and then fell silent as what felt like a far off explosion suddenly echoed across the street. Oddly silent but carrying a powerful pressure it could be only one thing. He turned his head quickly pausing once again in his walk. It originated from back from where he had come from, though with the distance it would have been difficult to pinpoint where exactly.

Tatsuki was looking back and forth between him and the direction of the explosion repeatedly. "Chad..."

When he made no reply she swallowed and ran away down the street. That hurt to.

For a moment he wavered. Whatever had caused that explosion was probably powerful. The others might need his help...

But the others were not looking for Orihime. With even Tatsuki giving up now, if he abandoned her to go back and help them then who would be left to search? No one... the others had each other. Urahara was there, Yoruichi was there, Ichigo was there, but Orihime only had him now.

Turning his back on the distant explosion of spiritual pressure Chad continued his slow walk down the street, the photo light and wrinkled in his dark hand.

* * *

Flying through the air Ichigo cursed internally, his head still bent back to look at the now out of sight window where he had left Karin. How had his sister discovered him? He supposed that it didn't really matter in the end, the story was apparently out an he would have some explaining to do.

But he couldn't dwell on that right now.

Racing ahead he could feel the twin spiritual powers that had sent their shock wave over Karakura Town growing closer. They were both strong, strong as some of the captains and lieutenants in Soul Society had been, yet these two were unmistakably hollows. Or at least Hollow like... there was something off about them, something that seemed naggingly familiar...

Landing on the ground he sped off through the forest homing in on the source of the the explosion as best he could. It was not hard, the two were doing nothing to try and conceal themselves.

Ichigo leapt once more and came down on the edge of a clearing. Before him was a wide still smoking crater where it looked as if something huge had impacted with the earth. And before that was the something huge. Really huge.

Looking down on him with a somewhat inquisitive expression was a giant almost as big as the gate guardian Jidanbō Ikkanzaka had been. Smaller than the guardian, this one was still twice his height and an easy three times his weight. Dark skinned and dressed in chalk white robes that were an odd refection of his own the Giant gave off a reek of power that somehow brought to mind an angry bull. Ichigo sized him up coolly. He had fought giants before, and while this one was the stronger than Jidanbo by far his spirit pressure was still inferior to his own.

"Hmm, a soul reaper?" The Giant turned to his partner as if looking for conformation and Ichigo's eyes fell upon the giants shadow for the first time.

So much smaller than its partner the other was almost easy to overlook. Dark haired, unnaturally pale and dressed in the same robes of chalk white it looked almost as if all the color had been drained right out of this one, and all the emotion to. His gaze was as neutral and empty as could be with deep unsmiling eyes that looked like whatever lived behind them had withered away long ago. The impression was so distinct that even the strange dark streaks that marked its face like rivers of inky tears somehow did not give it any sense of feeling. Rather it was as if the Hollow had tattooed the fake tears on its face to try and unsuccessfully emulate that emotion of grief.

Ichigo looked at that one longer and resisted the urge to grimace. It was made only creepier by the fact that power which was coming off it was stronger by far than that of the Giant.

No matter, this would be a fight no doubt but with what he had faced already and all of Karakura Town behind him there was no way that these two were taking another step forward. Bringing his sword around and over his head he leveled the massive cleaver like blade at them.

"Okay, which one of you is gona be first?"

"Ha!" The Giants voice was harsh and brutish, just as he had known it would be. "This guy sure is eager. Hey Ulquiorra is this little worm the one?"

The dark green eyes of the pale man studied him for a moment showing neither fear nor contempt towards his outstretched weapon. He nodded quietly.

"While the red hair and sword are unmistakable if you would just measure his Reiatsu then you would have know immediately. That is indeed the one."

Whoever he was Ulquiorra had a voice as soft and empty as his face, and Ichigo found himself adjusting his sword at the sound of it.

His eyes were not idle either. He had noticed it only in the corner of his vision before, but all around them in the clearing where the body's of more than a dozen people, all lying dead with stricken expressions. His pulse quickened.

His enemy's would not keep him waiting long either it seemed.

"Halright! The first contestant. You weren't hard to find little man."

Swaggering the giant took a step forward and then launched himself, descending on Ichigo like an avalanche.

"Keh." The Giant rolled forward swinging a dark meaty fist at his head to crush him. In response Ichigo simply raised the flat of his sword and braced himself, taking the fist and all its force with a grunt. The impact exploded along the length of his blade, driving his arms back and making his feet shred the earth underneath him, but he stayed steady. If this was a all the brute had to offer it was unimpressive.

"Did you kill those people?" Ichigo asked coldly, fixing the giant with his eye's.

"Wah?"

"Then I'm going to treat you the same."

The giant looked bemused as to how his target was still standing, but it did not last for long. Dashing up and using the giants own body as a ladder he bounced off the Giants bent knee and leveled a vertical slash across his chest. As it hit however he could tell something was wrong. For a moment it seemed as if his sword would not bite. Then with a sharp push he forced it through, Zangetsu biting into the meat beneath and coming out again with surprising difficulty.

Jumping onto the Giant's shoulder and then onto the ground behind him Ichigo spun around quickly while his target howled. He had hoped that he could end it with that but it seemed it was not to be. The giant spun around as well snarling. A long rather thin cut had been made across the creatures chest and while it looked painful it was nothing more than that.

"Little worm! You'll pay for that!"

"Yammy..." Ulquiorra said softly.

The giant paid him no mind, rushing forward again and striking out with his fist to stove in Ichigo's head once more. Calmly waiting for it the redheaded Soul Substitute simply brought his sword up at the right time, causing the giant to impale his fist on the point with his own strength. The hand made a squelching noise as it sunk up to the the knuckle into the dark steel. This time Yammy really howled.

His shout still ringing Ichigo pulled his sword from the hand and brought it around cutting at his large targets leg. This was almost to easy. Yammy however seemed to sense what he was doing and with ponderous speed he pulled his leg away in time to receive only a light gash. Once again the strength of his skin was astonishing, like carving through layers of steel plate.

"Raah!" Yammy's return blow was as swift and confidant as the others had been but Ichigo sidestepped it and cut at the arm giving him another deeper gash on his bicep. This was getting frustrating. Maybe it was time to use his Bankai and finish the brute off all at once.

"Yammy, enough. If you cant make him fight seriously then you should not have come along." Ulquiorra said, droning in that same monotonous voice of his.

"Shut up Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled turning his head back to shout at his companion. Whipping back around he sneered at Ichigo, sucked the blood that was squirting from his knuckles and spat it out on the ground. "Little shit. Trying to prick me to death?"

"Not really." Ichigo said blandly. As far as fighting banter went he had heard the best from Kempatchi a while ago. The rest was mostly stale and this giant's threats were stale even compared to most.

"Ill grind you bones to make my soup!"

Ichigo felt his mouth twitch taking back a little of what he had just concluded. "Only a thickheaded moron could get a line like that wrong."

All in all however, he had to agree with the Ulquiorra fellow. Holding his Zanpakuto out sideways he reached deep inside himself. The longer these two were still standing the greater the chance of others becoming drawn into this increased.

"Bankai."

The air around him exploded as his power surged forth, as if from some deep hidden well. Zangatsu answered him swiftly and eagerly and by the time the smoke had cleared he was changed. A long black robe covered is body armoring it as definitely as any plate while in his hand Zangatsu had shrank.

He held his new blade aloft before the astonished eyes of the Giant. Even the Ulquiorra seemed more interested now.

"Yammy..." He said again softly.

Yammy blinked a look of doubt flashing across his face but by then it was two late. Moving forward with an ease that defied the laws of physics Ichigo stabbed the Giant through the chest and then darted over his shoulder in a move identical to the one he had attempted at first. Identical in everything but speed and strength.

Instead of roaring Yammy gave a small startled gasp as Zangatsu plunged into his chest and out again, piercing his armor-like skin with ease.

Fully behind the Giant now Ichigo simply kicked him in the back sending the tower of a man pitching forward onto his face.

Ulquiorra was watching him intently, a measuring expression playing on his features.

"Has he done his job now Mr. Expressive?"

Ulquiorra did not respond, only shifting his gaze to the fallen Yammy behind him. With annoyance Ichigo realized that he was still breathing, quite loudly actually. He must have missed the heart somehow.

Sure enough has he turned Yammy rose climbing to his feat with murder written on his face. "Worm! I'll crush you! You think your the only one with a sword!?"

Blinking Ichigo glanced down. Yammy was reaching for something in his belt: a sword hilt.

Ichigo's eyes widened. The giant was reaching for a sword. Small especially against its owners huge size the sword was still unmistakable. It was a Zanpakuto.

Ichigo felt like something had hit him in the gut. These two were hollow's, yet one of them, no, he saw it clearly now. Both of them had Zanpakuto. Was that even possible? What did it mean, if he had a Hollow mask, and now suddenly they had Soul Reaper swords?

As if on cue Ichigo felt something inside him, something big and black lurch up. He gasped as _the other_ suddenly pushed forward, a dark cold presence inside him brimming with rage.

His mental battle was interrupted suddenly as Yammy's foot seemed to come out of nowhere bowling into him and sending him flying.

"Ha ha! He stopped moving! I told you he wouldn't be able to endure the likes of me!"

Ichigo was dimly aware of the giant shouting something but his inner hollow was not letting up for a second. _Damn it not NOW. _Throwing all his willpower into the fight he met the wraith in his skull with everything he could muster stopping its emergence in its tracks. _My will is my own damn it. _

And completely sacrificing all his physical defense. The wind still knocked out o him from the kick, he was distracted again when a fist bigger than his head smashed down into him, sending him flat to the ground. This was really bad. If he didn't defend himself soon then he would be smashed to a pulp, but if he didn't reign in the other his inner hollow would come out again, and that could destroy Karakura Town just as surely as either of these two... Grimacing Ichigo turned to his inner hollow, and the battle of will was on.

* * *

Dashing though the underbrush with a catlike ease Yoruichi Shihoin matched pace with her partner effortlessly. Urahara had always been quite fast by the standards of Shinigami and they were making wonderful time but as always it was a good deal slower than she could have gone had she been alone. Still, she could not help but feel a slight impatience. It was plain that Ichigo had gone ahead of them and while she had felt a distinct pride at what his power had become it was tempered with caution. There was no way to judge what the new solders Aizen was employing would like and from the shock wave that they had sent out upon impact a more cynical part of her suspected that they would be to much for Ichigo to handle alone.

She just hoped that they were in time. That and something else...

Turning her head for the third time that Yoirouchi gazed off into the forest that they were running though and squinted. For some reason she was unable to shake the feeling that there was something else. Something coming alongside them. A flicker of Reiatsu perhaps? She had always been one to trust her instincts but the number of things she knew of that could have kept up with them at the speed they were moving were very small...

The clearing was fast approaching them and all at once the enemy's they had come to meet were close at hand.

Yoruichi looked ahead again and narrowed her eyes. Processing things quickly while on the run was something that she had been doing for hundreds of years and the scene that was before her was not hard to piece together.

Ichigo was down, lying prone on the ground while a gigantic brute of a Hollow/Arrancar stood over him pummeling him mercilessly as a pale skinned partner looked on from behind.

Turning to one another Urahara shared a silent communication that they had been perfecting since their childhood. The clearing was still intact, meaning that whatever had happened the Arrancar had probably not overpowered Ichigo. Which meant that something else was inhibiting him. Yoruichi had not studied the phenomenon as much as Urahara had but she knew of only one thing that would do that to Ichigo. His inner hollow it seemed was becoming a problem faster than either of them had anticipated.

Whatever the case it was time to put a stop to that ogre.

The two of them moved from the forest to the battlefield in a single blinding step, Urahara drawing his Zanpakuto in a single smooth motion. All at once a field of red blossomed overhead intercepting the giants fist and sparing Ichigo the blow that would have broken his body into a dozen pieces.

"Huh?" The giant grunted in surprise as his fist thudded off Benihime's Blood Mist Shield.

"Hello, sorry about being late."

"What? More of these?" The Giant grunted looking perturbed at their arrival. Yoruichi got one good look at him and immediately sniffed. She had seen a lot of huge bodied trash in her long lifetime and she was well practiced in being able to spot them. Hollows bereft of any sot of cunning or intelligence who reveled in their great physical proportion slaughtering lower ranked Shinigami and then falling to pieces the moment someone powerful stepped onto the scene. Dime a Dozen brutes they always died with the same stupid look of shock on their faces. From the look of this one Ichigo had been well on his way to sending this one to the same fate when whatever had incapacitated him had come along.

In a way it almost cheered her. If Aizen was affiliating himself with this sort then it might mean he did not have as much power as they had been anticipating.

"You stole my kill little Shinigami." The giant grunted again, completely oblivious to how much stronger their spiritual pressure was than his own. His face twisted into a cocky arrogant grin just as she had know it would. "I guess you'll just have to take his place then!"

To another captain level Shinigami the bleeding fist that the Giant lashed out with would have been moving appreciably fast, but to the one who had gained the illustrious title 'Goddess of the Flash' the fist seemed to be moving in slow motion. She briefly contemplated whether she could beat this guy in cat form before she moved. It was pathetic. In two casual steps she had the giant Arrancar slamming into the ground head first with enough force to shatter his neck, his strength and momentum overridden by her own in an instant.

Before he had even finished falling she was back by Urahara's side with her arms crossed as if she had never moved, surveying the other Arrancar who had been holding back. This one seemed like more trouble. His power was nearly twice as thick as that of his loud mouthed minion and he surveyed the events with nary a blink.

Really, that was rather predictable to. Nine times out of then there was a hollow like this behind the depredations of the big vulgar ones. _So_, she thought, _in a way this is all business as usual, only taken up few notches in the magnitudes of power and with Aizen behind it all. _

"**Wh-what the hell?**" The Giant roared, rising up out of the dirt in an explosion of rage. Yoruichi gave him a brief sideways glance. His fist came towards her again and she felt a flash of real annoyance, at him and at Hollows in general. This time she intended to be harsher. Walking up his descending fist was as easy to her as walking along the flat earth. Gaining his shoulder with a simple hop she focused her Reiatsu and slamming into his face with a devastating high kick.

She was about to make an end of it with a blow to its head when something suddenly seemed wrong to her. A keening on the edge of her sense was alerting her to-!

Moving as fast as she could on such short notice Yoruichi flung herself backwards twisting back as far as her balance would allow to dodge the projectile that came streaking though the air towards her heart.

The bolt was long and thick and it passed mere inches away from her skin. Completing her maneuver she turned it into a hasty back flip and landed on the ground with her usual grace. Only her now wider eyes would have betrayed her true feelings to anyone that had been looking.

"Yoruichi." Urahara said urgently. Good, so he had seen it to. The attack had come fast enough that she knew some of the current captains would have missed it in the confusion, but not Urahara.

The Giant was staggering around now clutching his face and screaming. It was highly distracting stuff. With a nod from her Urahara pointed his finger and without a word summoned a Kido spell of potent destruction, blasting the giant off his feet and several yards away with a torrent of green energy.

The giants partner made no move to interfere. He was looking at the same thing they were.

On the ground before them, still quivering where it had struck the earth, was a short spear wrapped in purple cloth.

"You must all forgive my intrusion." A strange voice spoke up. It was clear strong and almost melodious, intoned with a strange accent that she couldn't quite place. "I cannot help but wonder, with all this power gathered here in the clearing would one of you not happen to be a Servant?"

Into the clearing from the side that neither the Shinigami nor Arrancar were occupying a man stepped out of the shadows of the trees drawing all eyes to him. Whether because of his looks or his power she could not say.

Tall and fair of feature he was dressed in an elegant cloth of dark green that hugged his figure tightly, baring his shoulders and upper arms. His body, somewhat visible though his close outfit was perfectly balanced, slender yet somehow muscular at the same time with long yet graceful limbs. But it was his face that drew the eyes. Yoruichi had lived for quite a long while now and run across her fair share of attractive men, but this one had to be near the top, a real lady killer with a high ridged nose and eyes that you could drown in.

To top it all off was a small almost imperceptible mole just under his right eye that seemed to focus his whole face, changing a handsome face into something that could stun a woman with its brilliance.

At the same time however, there was no mistaking the face of an enemy. In his right had he held a long spear taller than he was also wrapped in cloth.

"Oh, and who are you then?" Urahara said eying the newcomer with his hat pulled over one eye. You don't look like an Arrancar to me."

The newcomer gave a small nod. "I'm afraid I'm ignorant of the faction terms that are use in these parts. Sufficient to say I am a neutral party. You may call me Lancer."

"Lancer, Lancer, you would not be related to our good friend Rider would you now?" Urahara said cheerfully. It was an act she knew. This mans Reiatsu was very similar in feel to what she had experienced of the one that they called Rider, (At least superficially) Making the chances that they were not related next to zilch.

"You speak of the Rider Class." The one named Lancer said sounding pleased. "I am seeking any who bear one of the seven titles, though that is not my mission today. Titled or not I am here to be your enemy."

"I see." Urahara said taping the side of his sword-cane.

"I do not know you." The pale expressionless Arrancar spoke up meeting Lancers brilliant gaze with his own cold dead eyes. The Spearman's face grew grimmer at that and he made a queer sign with one hand. "What reason do you have for claiming to aid Aizen?"

"You mistake my intention monster." Lancer said raising his spear and pointing it at the Arrancar grimly. "It is not my will to give aid to Sidhe or their Kings. I have been sent to test the strength of you spirits and cull your numbers for the glory of my own Lord. As your Giant is no longer able to fight then it is up to me to balance the battlefield in your favor."

"I see." The pale one said simply. He made no welcoming gesture, but when Lancer slid closer to him and turned his spear towards them he made no objection.

"If I might say so." Urahara said pointing back at the Spearman with his sword-cane. "It is not in your Masters best interests to side with them. As you have so wisely observed they are, well, monsters. They will turn on you quickly when this fight is done."

"That remains to be seen." Lancer said sternly advancing towards them. The pale Arrancar followed a step behind him calmly drawing his sword. "But my Master's will comes before my own judgments. That is the way of my Chivalry."

His face was so brilliant as he said it, his features so sweeping in their elegance that Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. There was something very fishy about this mans face she was certain now. She had not felt moved by a man's features for many many years and this one was...

Her eyes homed in on the mole, and when she had to suppress a faint fluttering sensation in her chest she knew. As bizarre as it was there was a subtle spiritual pressure leaking from his face independent from the rest of his Reiatsu, almost as if he had a very small Zanpakuto on his face. Or if his Zanpakuto _was_ his face. She didn't believe she had ever felt anything like it. Still, its purpose could now be easily guessed.

"You must be rather desperate to use Kido to make your face like that Mr. Spearman." She said tauntingly throwing him a flirtatious look.

"Oh? Whats this?" Urahara leaned in closer as if to better make out what Yoruichi was referring to.

"A hypnotism spell to enchant women is rather pathetic for a grown man don't you agree?"

The green robed merchant blinked and then looked closer before grinning. "Oooohhh. How clever Mr Lancer. I have to get me one of those!"

Yoruichi smirked at her friends antics, but contrary to what she expected Lancer looked actually dismayed. His small button like mouth turned upwards into a bitter expression. "I'm sorry, that's something I have had since I was born. If you cannot bear it then you must blame your own womanhood."

"Not likely." She replied coldly. It seemed that this enemy was the sort to use tricks to gain the upper-hand. While she had no problem with that at all, this particular trick seemed somewhat more outrageous than usual.

He smiled at her pleasantly as if he were honestly glad to hear it and slid forward retrieving the spear that he had thrown earlier from the ground. As he yanked it out of the ground she could see that its blade was a golden. "It is good to face an enemy who will not be paralyzed by some strangers passing good looks. As I knew, you are strong, and that is why you must die."

Yoruichi smirked at him, and brought her hands up in her favored Hakuda stance. Whoever this was, this should prove to be interesting. As if on cue the Spearman shot forward and battle was joined.

* * *

_Well, I wanted to get more down in this chapter, but I made a solemn vow to keep these short so this is all you get!_

_Also I am aware that a good length of this is just repetition of a cannon fight. I thought about trimming it, but abridging it felt weird and this really is one of the last events that is nearly unaltered from cannon, so I just put it as is. The great breakup is going to start, soon and before you know it we will being completely non cannon Territory, far off kilter from the events of the series. Consider this one of the last tastes of the familiar._

_So, short chapters, but I hope to get one out a week or more for a while, so you should not be stuck here for long._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Bleach or any of the works contained or referenced here in. But at least I've got chicken._

* * *

The blades of her opponents spears made twin whistling noises as they cut through the air one after the other in an endless rhythm, the Spearman's arms working like pistons to thrust his weapons again and again in a never ending combo.

Yoruichi grimaced as she dashed forward into the barrage, charging for the third time to get within striking distance. Crouching low, spinning to the side she pushed forward again with renewed speed and twisted around the crimson longspear that shot out to intercept her.

She was past it. It was the natural advantage of any spear that it could easily overreach all but the longest swords guaranteeing its wielder the advantage of first strike in any melee. However, if that first strike was missed and an enemy got past the spear's optimal striking distance then the wielder became easy prey, his weapon to long to draw back in time to strike again before his enemy made their own move. That was the rule of spear fighting and it was for that reason they were rare in Soul Society.

But this man...

Before she could deliver her palm strike Yoruichi was forced to check her attack and dive away quickly as the blade of the shorter golden spear rose up from her enemy's right to plunge into her throat.

She landed with her usual grace several yards away watching Lancer with careful eyes. Whoever this mystery warrior was he was an exceedingly clever combatant. Over the hundreds of years that she had worked and fought for the good of the Seireitei she had seen more fighting and weapon styles than she could ever hope to account for. While most Soul Reapers fought with the traditional sealed Katana form of the Zanpakuto once the Shikai was achieved the weapon could be almost anything, from basically the same in form to minor differences to configurations so bizarre that it was difficult to believe that they would ever work in battle.

But dual forms were rare and she had never seen dual spears before. Spears were always used with two hands to allow for full control of the long bodied weapon and the pinpoint accuracy that was required to strike just where you wanted.

But after tasting the first few rounds against Lancer the effectiveness of this configuration was proven beyond a doubt to her now. Anyone desiring to strike at the man would have to get past the guard of his longspear first, something that would require them to unbalance themselves, either by evading it with agility or using their own strike to block it. However, once the long spear was dodged or deflected the would be attacker was now open to an easy hit from the shorter golden blade if they tried to push forward.

The setup was so simple and effective that she almost laughed. It was simply and truly without so much as a single conventional opening. That was a rare thing, even for Shinigami Captains. She pitied him if he were ever lured into a space to tight for spears though.

Charging once more she skirted the edge of his long reach and made several attempts to grab the tip of his weapon just behind the blade when he jabbed out at her. He seemed to read her intent though and made a charge of his own, his legs blurring as he ran towards her fielding a withering offense.

She backpedaled using Shunpo to keep ahead of his charge, but found herself straining to do so. That was the other problem. Fancy spear techniques aside this warriors speed was simply outstanding. Light and lithe his agility and skillful footwork rivaled her student Soi Fong and brought her back to some of her old duals with the Captain of the 7th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Dodging under a jab aimed at her head Yoruichi curled her legs and shot backwards using Shumpo to dance away from Lancers charge, outpacing him in a few steps.

Seeing that pursuit was futile he slowed and resumed his casual defensive stance watching her closely.

Her retreat had taken her completely out of the clearing and into the forest beyond but any hopes that he would follow her in were in vain. He would not be lured into a position where his spears would become a disadvantage it seemed. Besides, the forest was not really dense enough for that if it came to it.

Walking back out into the open she glanced to the side to view the other battle that was taking place. Urahara seemed to be engaging the pale Arrancar in a heated Kido battle chanting slowly with his hand extended he was projecting a large green net of energy while the Arrancar shot compressed bullets of Reiatsu at it one after the other. Large swathes of trees on either side of them had been torn up and scattered while the ground between them was now a yawning gulf.

This was no good. It seemed that both of them had reached a stalemate with their opponents for now. The trick was to turn that stalemate into victory without having to demolish large portions of the living world in the process...

She charged once more, pouring on the speed with new intensity. The ground exploded under her feet from the force the impacts as she ran, circling Lancer again and again in tight circle just outside the reach of his weapons. Flicking in and out, in and out she put his reflexes to the ultimate test moving around him and attacking whenever his guard faltered. It was an old style of her's, utilizing her speed alone she could oftentimes break an enemy, overwhelming them to the point where they could no longer react or turn fast enough to defend themselves.

Lancer however met her on her own terms, rather than remaining stationary he fell in with her, his eyes never missing a step of the dance she was weaving. As she stepped in and out his spears met her movements perfectly, never faltering for even an instant and when she knocked his longspear out of the way for the hundredth time his golden blade was waiting just as always.

The two revolved around each other, their movements stirring up the earth into a swirling dust cloud as they traded hundreds of blows in a matter of seconds. But the spears length between them was never crossed, and for all her speed Yoruichi found she could not get passed his defense.

"Your a quick one Lancer." She said, dodging the point of the cloth wrapped longspear once more.

"You do me an honor Lady, your own movements are like that of a goddess. To tell the truth I have never met one so fleet of foot as you before. Had you only a spear of your own I would be quite tested. It is your misfortune that you are so poorly equipped." The grass all around them was being torn to shreds, and when they skirted the edge of the clearing the wind from their strikes smashed several trees to splinters around them and filling the air with sawdust.

Yoruichi grunted as she miscalculated the angle of her hand, stinging her fingers when she tried to parry the flat of the golden blade. "Hakuda is my weapon most of the time. Usually it serves me better than this!"

"Hakuda? Is this the name of your boxing or some weapon you left at home?"

"Not very familiar with Soul Reapers are you?"

"No." He admitted without a trace of embarrassment. Now that was interesting could it be that all Servants were ignorant of Soul Society?

"I am new to this land and its ways." He went on, driving her back once more with a few strategic thrusts. "Even so, your attacks do not seem to come near me despite your greater speed. Could it be that your boxing skill is inappropriate to bring against a spearman?"

"Your defense is... quite admirable I admit." She managed, bending back as the longspear passed inches over her forehead. Maybe there was...

Yes, she could see it now. With his longspear extended over her head and his golden blade poised to intercept an attack from the side she could finally make out an opening. Still arcing her back to escape the high jab he had sent her way she let her legs drop out from under her and hit the dirt on her back.

His eye followed the movement but by the time he had adjusted she had bent her arms behind her head and shoved herself forward with them. Sliding across the ground like a snake in reverse she passed clear under his guard and struck at his lower body with her long legs. Finally! Her usual grin lit up her face as she kicked at him. She had him at proper striking distance now!

With the same lightning fast agility he jerked his leg away from her knee shattering kick and backed away retreating on his long legs once more to deprive her of her accomplishment. Not likely!

She twisted on the ground rolling after him using her elbows and knees to increase her speed to a level that was almost equal to conventional running. It was an old Hoho technique, invented to allow the practitioner to retreat as quickly as possible in the event of being knocked over. For her however it could be used just as easily to press an attack made close to the ground.

She spun rolling sideways over and over, her body rolling like a wheel as she kept up with him. As fast as she was going however even with complete mastery of this form it was impossible to match the efficiency of someone who was moving on their own two legs. After a few more moments he was outpacing her. She grimaced and was about to give up when suddenly Lancer stopped abruptly.

Usually when two enemies of great speed met one another the battle was decided over a great distance, the two Soul Reapers moving many miles as they attacked or retreated in turn. With Lancer refusing to leave the open terrain of the clearing however their high speed battle had remained confined to the original battlefield, and to compensate for the relative lack of space they had turned regularly, fighting over the same confined ground again and again.

Now, having turned one time to many Lancer had backed right up into the edge of the large crater that the two Arrancar had made with their landing!

Yoruichi saw her chance. She kicked, her leg blurring as it shot up to connect with Lancer's stomach. Lancer however brought his leg up to cover his belly, expertly intercepting her leg with his own and bringing the golden spear blade around to skewer her.

"I'm not finished!" She growled, and with a twist she swung her other leg around in a similar movement. Reacting quickly he changed direction, bringing the shaft of his golden spear around to block, but he had misjudged the nature of the attack. Instead of kicking at him her leg swung in an arc just in front of him and the two small knives she kept hidden in her boot flew straight and true.

He tried to correct a third time and actually managed to deflect one, shifting the haft of his spear just in time, but the second knife could not be stopped. He grunted as it buried itself in his shoulder, his beautiful features wincing in pain. In the split second that he was distracted she brought her first leg back and then forward again sweeping low. Kicked in the leg while standing on one foot and surprised by the knife in his shoulder Lancer's leg gave out under her sweep and he fell backwards into the crater.

Yoruichi smiled mischievously and hopped to her feet looking down after him. Lancer it seemed had landed with the same grace that he had displayed in battle and was pulling her bloody knife from his shoulder. She had been hoping to break his leg but it looked like he was tougher than she had pegged him for.

"With speed like that you could do to learn some Hakuda." She called down to him with a smile. "An even better use of your time would be learning not to help Hollows though."

Lancer looked up at her and climbed to his feet calmly, rubbing his bleeding shoulder. Some other warriors would have quaked or raged upon having been bested in such a manner but the Spearman seemed calm. To Yoruichi this meant two things: He had another trick up his sleeve, and he was humble enough to take a beating without complaint.

She smiled. The first was to be expected of any good fighter, but the other was a great deal rarer.

Exiting the crater with a jump Lancer positioned himself opposite to her and brought his spears up again, a clear, hard determination shining in his eyes.

Yoruichi feinted indifference looking around the clearing causally. "We've done this poor meadow a number I think. Why don't you give it a rest. Come with us and we'll forget this. Your master will thank you for picking the right side latter anyway if he has half a brain." The grass that they had fought on top of had been almost completely annihilated by now, and while the crater between them was the only one big enough to fall into,the ground around them was now scared with countless shallow pits where one of them had put their foot down harder than usual, or where the wind from their strikes had raked the earth.

Lancer also looked around, but the face that returned her gaze was unmoved. "Your offer is well made, but I will not suffer you to speak ill of my Maser so causally."

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles growing more serious. "I wont hold back my opinion of anyone who sides with those. Hollows are great evil spirits, and if your commander cannot tell that or does not care he is not worthy of being called intelligent."

"Then we are at an impasse. Prepare yourself. Your fighting style is highly creative, but the same trick will not avail you twice. En Garde!"

Leaping over the crater Lancer descended with both spears outstretched. Yoruichi disappeared in a flash of speed and was away again, retreating from Lancers constant jabs to attempt some counter charge latter.

* * *

His vision blurring Ichigo rose to his feet, his legs feeling wobbly, but his mind thankfully back under his control.

It felt like he had been run over by a train, every bone in his body aching abominably, almost as if some giant had come along and started pummeling him while he was unconscious. Oh... that was quite possible.

Leaning on Zangetsu he turned his head surveying the clearing. It had been utterly gutted and the reason was not far off. On one side Urahara was trading what looked to be wide area destruction energy blasts with the pale faced Ulquiorra while opposite to them Yoruichi was locked in fierce combat with a spear wielding fighter Bishonen enough to make Yumichika break down in tears. He paused for moment watching the two. They were _fast. _He had learned about Yoruichi's rather elevated reputation in Soul Society but he had never actually seen her move in the way it was whispered that she could before.

Now he could see it was true though. Her every movement was barely followable, a dark streak more elusive than the wind that surpassed even Byakuya's fastest pace. Her enemy's own movements did not quite compare but were still easily on par with the fastest that he had seen. The pace was so frightful that between the two of them it was nearly impossible to make out what was going on save that they were demolishing the earth around them with their footsteps.

Incredible the sight was he forced his eyes away. It was foolish to become preoccupied on a battlefield and one of the enemy was still missing. Ulquiorra and the newcomer were both fighting, so then where was that bastard Yammy? Despite his size it took a little while to spot the dark skinned giant amidst the field of craters and cracks that the clearing had been torn into. Ichigo eventually made him out slumped against a tree several dozen meters away. His clothing was torn an ragged and the trees all around him had collapsed under his undoubtedly great weight.

Ichigo scowled at him. The thought of killing an enemy who was already down was repugnant, but for a brute like that who had served him the same the temptation was very strong. It would have kind of a poetic justice to it. He pushed the thought away though. Dirty was dirty, and it wasn't something he wanted to involve himself with.

Crossing the clearing with a burst of rather painful Shunpo he regarded the downed giant for a moment and then reached for a large rock.

"Hey! Get up!" He threw and it bounced off with a 'plunk'. The Giant groaned.

Its eyes came open and it regarded Ichigo in a rather dazed manner. Then they focused. "You! Thought you would come and kill me while I was down?!"

"No baka, I actually-"

"Treacherous little maggot! I smashed you down once I can do it again! You'll see how stabbing me in the back works out now!" With an angry shout Yammy lumbered to his feet and lunged at the red haired Soul Reaper.

Ichigo swung his sword, opening another gash in the giants shoulder, but his body felt like lead, and when Yammys fist came swinging in it found its mark, sending a surprised Ichigo rolling several dozen feet.

He got back up and spat dirt out of his mouth, leveling his sword once more as Yammy shouted and ran forward at him. In Ichigo's injured state the Giant didn't look so dismissible anymore...

* * *

Her hands moving so fast that they flickered Yoruichi tried to stand her ground against the spearman for the second time, parrying the spearpoints with her hands as best as she was able, one, ten, twenty-!

She vaulted backwards to safety having just narrowly missed being skewered, and finally made up her mind. Despite the earlier success of her attack from the ground she was still unable to match Lancer in close combat, mostly because she couldn't _get_ close enough to really engage in close combat. He had learned from his earlier blunder to, and now when she went low he had followed her without hesitation, spearing the ground and turning the tables on her, forcing her to roll away from his spearblows as quickly as she was able. Nor did he seem to be tiring, as she had hoped he might from the shoulder wound he now bore. So in addition to his superb speed and strength he was also apparently tough enough to stick around for the long haul. In short he was first rate Captain material.

An with that giant now awake again it was passed time to take him down.

In the early days of her martial arts training long ago it was necessary to use her Zanpakuto frequently to make up for the shortcomings of her style. As her skills had grown however this became less and less true until she had stopped using it almost altogether. Every once in blue moon though she had come across an enemy against who barehanded techniques were ill suited. That was when things like Kido came in handy.

Jumping back a good ten yards she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes, drawing on the rivers of Reiatsu that dwelt inside her. Holding out her right arm she clenched her palm into a fist and began channeling massive amounts of her spirit energy into it and the rest of her body.

If her hand to hand style could not reach her enemy then she would simply use a ranged attack to level them from a great distance, eliminating the meaning of long or short reach in a single move.

Her fist began to form a brilliant silhouette as her Reiatsu surged forth. The air around her began to whip the ground forming a cyclone.

Lancer shielded his eyes and took a step back watching her warily. "What witchery is this now? I will warn you madam, I am not fond of sorcery."

She smiled slyly at him."Could it be that you don't know about Kido?Your mastery of the melee arts is commendable indeed Lancer, but I cannot let you win the day in respect of your skills. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, Flash Goddess of the Seireitei and former commander of the second division. I commend your fighting skills, but this ends now."

Lancers eyes narrowed. The wind from her technique had caught the edge of the cloth covering his red spear and began to tug it loose. Wordlessly he reached over and tugged it the rest of the way off, unraveling it in an instant. She felt a mild spike of Reiatsu from the thing and gave it a long look. She did not think that these Servants had Zanpakuto, but whatever this was it was obviously some kind of Shikai like weapon. Like its owner it possessed a strange aura of beauty, though the feeling here was mixed with danger as well. Long and red it was, redder than blood and wonderfully crafted from the look of it. She had no doubt that it was a fine weapon but now their roles were reversed. Unless it could bridge the gap between them before she struck no matter how strong it was it would not succeed against her.

The shining silhouette of light around her picked up its pace, changing from whirlwind like wisps to forks of white lightning. It was ready. The ground around her began to come apart, chunks of dirt and stone crumbling and floating upwards under the pressure of her Reiatsu. The clothes on her back and arms shredded and in an instant Shunko was ready.

Before her Lancers eyes had become sharp, his mouth set in a hard line. Dropping his golden spear he grasped the red lance with both hands and leveled it at her bracing himself to charge. Whatever Shikai he had to unleash or trick he had to pull he was going to do it now.

But Yoruichi was not about to give him the time. Bracing her arm against her side she unleashed Shunko with a flick of her wrist. The white destruction roared towards the Spearman, obliterating the ground as it rampaged towards him with all the ferocity of a screaming cat, clearing the distance between them many times faster than sound.

But it was into that maelstrom that Lancer charged swift and straight as a diving hawk, his red spearshaft thrust before him like a ram. "Gae Dearg! Shine through, Crimson Rose of Exorcism!"

Yoruichi gasped and stared at the sight before her. Against all possibility Lancer was dashing though the waves of destroying Reiatsu, cutting though her Shunko with a clear determination. It was the spear! As the energy of her Shunko wave crashed against the shining tip of the crimson spear it gave way, parting before it, the Kido loosing all structure and cohesion and dispersing in every direction. Behind it the remaining energy that was left to lash against Lancer ran off his body like water off rock.

All this Yoruichi saw in a split second through eyes half blinded by the brilliance of her own attack. And then there was a squelching noise. A shock ran though her body and she looked down.

The white destruction of her Kido technique was gone leaving an aftermath of rent scorched earth and broken trees in its wake. Everything that it touched had been destroyed. Everything except Lancer.

He stood before her, the most beautiful man she had ever seen, steam or smoke rising off his blackened clothes. His eyes were narrowed in grim triumph, an expression which somehow only made him more stunning as he held the spear who's blade had sunken into her belly just below the sternum.

"My apologies madam, but no sorcery will overcome the spear of my holy father; until the grass of Ireland turns to dun or the Ring of Tara lies in ruin it will protect me."

He yanked the spear from her stomach, twisting it for maximum damage as he did so. A great gout of blood sprayed out splattering his hands and perfect face and running in red rivers down her legs.

She stared at the wound gaping in silent shock. It had been so long since she had taken an injury that she had almost forgotten what it felt like...

The world seemed to spin in a circle as Yoruichi pitched forward, sinking to her knees.

"S-Soi Fo-"

* * *

"Yoruichi!"A jolt of pure shock ran though Ichigo at the sight of his teachers impalement and for moment he forgot where he was.

"Ha! Looks like she's a goner, don't get distracted punk!"

Catching the giants punch with one hand Ichigo slammed his fist into the Yammy's face without even thinking sending the giant smashing into the dirt again. That didn't matter though. His eyes never left Yoruichi as she fell to the ground, impaled by a monstrous red spear.

Anger boiled over in his heart as he took in the features of the one who had stabbed her. He had never seen this dandy before, and he didn't wear any sort of hollow mask, but it didn't matter. Yoruichi was his teacher. Yoruichi was his friend and he had killed her!

"Raaaaa!"

Even when he crossed the field in a single step spearman didn't seem surprised by how fast he moved, but the weight of the sword he swung down was definitely unexpected.

Never the less Lancer struck Icigo's cleaver to the side with a well placed jab and jumped back frowning.

His chest heaving Ichigo lifted Zangetsu once more and charged, slashing away madly with everything he had. It was no good. Already weary and beaten every strike he launched was deflected before it came near.

"Young man, stay your anger. You are in no condition to contend with me!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo raised his sword once more pure anger coursing though his veins threatening to awaken his inner hollow all over again.

Perhaps the Spearman saw something in his eyes, his expression suddenly becoming doubtful. Shouting again Ichigo charged forward hacking with all his might.

Instead of parrying him this time the Spearman danced to the side avoiding it completely. The spear in his hands blurred and there was a burning agony in his knee. He was stabbed!

Dropping to his good knee he screamed and clutched at his bleeding leg. "Y-you bastard!"

"Stay down young man. You cannot avenge your friend with rage."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Ichigo grasped his sword once more, madness still dancing before his eyes. If Yoruichi was dead, if she was dead... first Orihime was gone, he wouldn't, he couldn't loose another friend so fast, not after he _just saved_ Rukia!

"Young man!" The Spearman spoke up in sudden alarm looking at something behind him.  
Ichigo paused as a shadow loomed over both of them. Yammy was standing behind him, glowering at both of them with a look of such utter hatred his face didn't look quite human anymore. "You groveling maggots! Push me down again will you? Take my kill will you! Now you both die! **Cero!**" Throwing his head back the giant took in a huge breath and with a glimmer red energy began to suddenly gather in his mouth with an awful humming noise.

"Ichigo! Yoruichi!"

In a flash of Shunpo Urahara was there, sword in hand reaching up to cut Yammy down before he could unleash the annihilating attack, but just as quickly Ulquiorra followed him, flashing into sight and intercepting Benihime with his own steel.

Ichigo tried to turn, to stop the giant from breathing, but as he turned his knee screamed in pain and he stumbled. Lancer, perhaps not understanding what he was seeing, perhaps still regarding the giant as a ally simply leveled his spear at the giant to defend himself in the same manner he had from the Shunko blast.

Time seemed to slow down again as the energy gathered. Desperate Ichigo raised Zangetsu trying to cover himself. Malice glinted in Yammy's eyes as his chest swelled and then-

The foul buzzing of Yammy's Cero was drowned out suddenly by a deafening peal of thunder. There was a flash of light, indeed lightning and oddly enough the sound of mooing and a sharp clatter of wheels filled the air.

"Aaalalalalalalalalalaie!"

The gathered power in Yammy's mouth scattered in every direction as a large shining something descended upon him from the sky wreathed in lightning.

Dropping from the sky like a comet it crashed straight into Yammy's face, hitting him so hard that he flew off his feet blood spraying from his face, his skin sizzling as it was combed by the long tendrils of electricity.

The giant fell with a crash, his arms spread eagle on the ground, the state of his head uncertain. Just beyond him the lightning died away and the flying thing rolled on, touching down upon the ground and then turning, rolling towards the bizarre group which had all gathered. It wasn't until it came within a few yards that Ichigo saw he was looking at. It was of all things a _chariot_. An ornate chariot bigger than a truck with massive crushing wheels and a gilded frame pulled by a pair of great black bulls.

Standing in the driver position holding the reigns was one of the biggest human sized men that Ichigo had ever seen. He was dressed in a costume that rivaled Don Kanonji's in absurdity and was grinning like a madman. His next words, shouted with arms spread to the sky left no doubt.

"Spirits! Devils! Throw down your weapons and kneel! You are in the presence of a King! I Iskander the Great, King of Conquerors have come!"

No weapons were thrown down, but Lancer, Urahara and even Ulquiorra all lowered their weapons from fighting position, staring at the newcomer in astonishment.

And it was no wonder. Even half blinded by rage Ichigo could feel the Reiatsu coming off the chariot and its rider, it was huge, almost overwhelming. Urahara seemed particularly taken aback for some reason looking at the man as if he knew him. In fact... there _was_ something familiar abut the Reiatsu coming of this man. Or, he realized with a jolt of shock, _a_ Reiatsu that was very close to the charioteer. He blinked and then looked, his eyes moving downwards from the riders face just slightly until they rested on-

"KARIN?!"

Karin it was, her face flushed, her hair windblown but Karin none the less. Her expression was a strange mixture of bemusement, fear and relief as she looked at him and he got crazy sense that she had come for him. But that was ridiculous. Karin was Karin, she was his little sister. It was his duty to protect _her,_ he had come here in the first place so that she would not have to be here!

"Y-you!" His knee was awash in agony, but he struggled to his feet regardless to point an accusing finger at the charioteer. "How dare you kidnap my Sister!"

"Eh? Boy you got it all wrong."

Ichigo felt his head reeling. Everything was falling apart. Orihime was missing, Chad was missing, his Hollow was driving him mad, Yoruichi was wounded, probably dieing, Yammy kept trying to kill him and now this man had somehow kidnapped his sister and brought her here. Nothing. Made. Any. Sense. Anymore.

He charged at the crimson clad man feeling more confused than angry but his footsteps were halting and feeble.

"Number 27! Shubireyubi!" A finger was suddenly pushed into his face and there was a flash of white light. His legs, already feeling heavy as lead were suddenly to great a burden to move. He dropped to his knees again and was forced to lean on Zangetsu to remain upright.

"Rider... I see your name was indicative after all." Urahara said slowly, stepping in front of him. So, it had been him who stunned him. He knew why the shop keep had done it, but at the moment it didn't stop him from resenting him.

"Indeed! My Gordius Wheel is the finest car you will find in any legend." The driver replied haughtily.

"Rider!" Karin shouted hammering her fists against her captors chest "These are my friends! Let me down! Help my brother!"

"Right. My Masters kin is not something I want further damage done to. Hand him over and I wont trample you all into giblets, how's that for a Kings terms?"

Ulquiorra gazed at the driver for a moment before flashing over to stand by a fallen Yammy. Grabbing the giants arm he thrust his hand into mid air and pulled. Like reality cracking apart like a crease appeared in the air and unfolded to reveal the darkness of the realm of hollows behind it.

Turning towards the Spearman he inclined his head. "Lancer." He said in his soft empty voice. "You have done well maiming Shihouin Yoruichi. Lord Aizen may be pleased with you should you choose to return with us."

Lancer looked almost startled by the proposition and made a strange sign with his fingers. "My Master may have chosen to Gods forbid that I would follow a Sidhe into its land. Away with you demon!"

Ulquiorra stared at him expressionlessly for a moment and then turned without a word marching though the tear in space and dragging Yammy's huge body with him. There was a noise of grinding and the tear smoothed over becoming simple empty space once more. The Arrancar were gone.

Leaving Ichigo with Urahara, a dieing Yoruichi and two bastards, one responsible for Yoruichi's condition and one who had kidnapped his sister!

"Well! There they go just like that!" The latter bastard said looking after the departing Arrancar with astonishment. "Its not everyone who can tear space just as quick as you please. I don't suppose you know where I can find those men after this is done do you?"

Urahara ignored him looking over at Yoruichi lying on the ground. His face was twisted in an expression that Ichigo had never seen on him before, and all at once he knew that his old teacher was in just as much pain as he was. His anger towards him eased slightly and as it did things seemed to become less confused. Karin did not look like she was a captive for one. But then what was she doing here?

"You." Urahara said turning to Lancer. "The ones you sided with are gone now. There is no longer any reason to oppose us. Step aside and let me retrieve my friend."

"Ah." Lancer looked uncomfortable but his voice was resolute. "I cannot. Soon that woman will bleed to death. I cannot let you intervene and nullify the victory I have won for my Master this day."

Ichigo realized his hand was shaking from rage and clenched his fist. But it was Urahaa who's reaction took him off guard.

The always placid shopkeepers face blackened and he took a step forward "Step aside or die." His voice was colder than ice and Benihime was growling almost audibly as he lifted it, dark red smoke rising in great clouds from its edges. Ichigo had never seen his teacher remotely like this before and the effect was chilling.

If Lancer was intimidated however he showed no sign, twirling his spear in a quick series of arcs around his shoulders he leveled its crimson tip towards the blond shopkeepers heart.

"That woman believed she could best me with sorcery, I will see how you fare in comparison."

"Oy oy oy!" The voice of the charioteer cut across both of them disrupting the atmosphere of death that had settled between the two. "You are Lancer then are you not? These Spirits aren't your true concern. I am Rider, another contestant for the Grail. Turn your blade on me and let this poor man attend to his lover in peace."

Lancer hesitated, looking between Urahara and Rider in his chariot.

"Or we could just both attack you together." He growled. "Is that what you want?"

Bowing his head slightly Lancer nodded and lowered his spear. "Your judgment is fair Servant Rider." He stepped aside, Urahara flashing to Yoruichi side the instant he did. He bent over her examining her injury for an instant before he pressed both hands down on Yoruichi stomach. Green light glowed between his fingers and she stirred weakly.

"Lets do this then." Rider said, lightly flicking his bulls with the reigns. They lumbered forward till the chariot found a stretch of ground which was more or less intact. Keeping pace with it Lancer stalked over to where the impromptu dueling ground was seemingly about the take place.

The two turned and faced each other separated by perhaps two dozen yards.

Iskander raised his arms in the air as if stretching and then called out. "I am Rider, but my name as known to you is Alexander the Great, Lord of old Persia and the Macedonian expanse. I challenged you earlier but there is no need of bloodshed between us. I am the King of Conquerors, and my eyes are already set on the world. Join me, surrender me the Grail and we can share in that conquest, the two of us."

Lancer looked momentarily surprised but shook his head and glared at Rider.

"You give your name boldly. Very well, I am Servant Lancer, Knight of the Spear. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne is my name. I am sworn to deliver up the Grail to my own master and none other. It must be blood between us."

"So it seems." Rider growled fingering his reigns. "If you will not join me then, we'll settle this now I think. You and me, blade vs wheels in an all or nothing contest, is that what you want so badly?"

Lancer nodded and grasped his spear assuming a fighting position.

Rider flicked his reigns once more. The Bulls bellowed, and with a groan the chariot shot forward, rattling as it went while huge arcs of lighting leaping from its spinning wheels. Lancer was fast, and unbelievably quick on his feet but compared to the mechanical speed unleashed by the chariot even he seemed to be moving in slow motion. The vehicle shot forward like a tank using Shunpo and there was a great roll of thunder which rattled Ichigo's very bones.

Lancer it seemed planed first on meeting the chariot, his idea seemed to be to spear one of the great bulls and then spring to the side, but as the chariot drew nearer his eyes widened and the plan was abandoned. Diving to the side he hit the ground and rolled, escaping the direct path of the charging bulls, but it was not enough. Before he could get completely clear the chariot was upon him its arcs of lightning raking him thrice and laying him on his back while one of the great crushing wheels of the lightning engine rolled over his arm missing his head by inches. Even with the racket that was being made by the chariot a clear dry cracking of bone could be heard that made Ichigo wince.

Flopping on the ground like a dieing fish Lancer stirred feebly and clutched at his arm panting in defeat. His left arm had been broken severely, the limb now jutting out at a completely wrong angle while great patches of his flesh had been scorched black and smoking. Despite what he had just done Ichigo couldn't help but feel a pang of apprehension at the sight.

Oblivious to the brutality of the damage that it had just done the chariot rolled on, its bulls letting out happy 'moo's as they trotted onward swinging their tails. Rider steered the chariot back around but before he could offer mercy or try and finish the job Lancer's body faded away into a mist which rose up into the air and sped off due west. The battle it seemed was over.

To overwhelmed with fatigue and weirdness already Ichigo watched the mist go with something like detachment. He struggled and gained his feet with great difficulty. Panting he dragged himself towards the chariot and its driver. He needed to separate Karin from that man. He might not have kidnapped her, but dragging her into a dangerous situation like this... the thought made him angry all over again.

Thankfully there was no need to limp all the way to the chariot, as it rolled straight towards him.

"Ichigo!" His Sister hoped out of the back and ran to him the moment it stopped.

"Karin..." He smiled weakly at her. "Thank goodness your safe."

"_I'm_ safe?"His little sister gaped at him like he was out of his mind. "Ichigo you've been beaten to a pulp! Urahara!" She turned and shouted at the shopkeeper who was still kneeling over Yoruichi prone form. "Urahara! Lets go!"

A thick ruddy neck craned over the side of the chariot and looked down at him appraising. He found himself looking into an immensely thickset square face with a huge red beard covering its chin and thick red eyebrows.

"You are Karin's brother." The man said slowly. Ichigo was made rather painfully aware of his scuffed up appearance and scowled back at the face.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I am Iskander, but more on that latter. Your sister wants you treated so lets get you somewhere they can do it."

Leaning over the side of his cockpit Iskander reached with a pair of thick burly arms and grabbed Ichigo under the shoulder, hoisting him over the wheel (Which gave him a little zap) and into the driving compartment. A few moments latter Urahara appeared. A limp Yoruichi was cradled in his arms but her eyes were open and she was smiling weakly.

"It seems the... cavalry arrived literally this time then." She said, her voice sounding faint.

Ichigo tried to crack a smile but he couldn't, the sight of her like that was difficult to take.

"You can take us back to my shop in this thing?" Urahara demanded.

"I might have to ask a few directions, but it wont have trouble carrying all of you and it cant be beat for speed."

"You have my thanks then. Karin, you to. Now lets go!"

"Roll on! Aalalai!" The big man bellowed his strange call and cracked the reigns. Before he knew it they were rising into the the air, lightning spinning out from the wheels of this thing which turned impossibly on the open air. Behind them Ichigo watched the ruined clearing faded away quickly into the distance.

"So, your all ghosts then?" Iskander asked, looking back over his shoulder while he maned the reigns. "Is this sort of thing common around here?"

Thankfully Ichigo was spared the obligation of responding by Urahara. "Hardly. I am still surprised by your lack of knowledge of current events Rider. Though it seems that the same could be said for this Lancer character. There is a story behind it I am curious to know."

"Hmm. The story is not as complicated as all that."

"I am inclined to doubt you considering the bond you have formed with Karin."

"What? You know about that? Who are you then anyway?"

"I am Kisuke Urahara. I run a local store but as you have see I also happen to be something of a Shinigami."

"Wait.." Ichigo choked out. What did they mean by 'bond with Karin'?

"Again with these Shinigami. You don't seem to much like that strange hairdo man who challenged me the other day."

"Wait..." Ichigo choked out again, but it was no good. His voice seemed to have gone out and the wind was blowing away all his words.

"No, I am quite different from that-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A BOND WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!?" There was his voice, he knew it was still lurking around somewhere.

There was an awkward silence. Karin looked terrified suddenly. Yoruichi looked at him managing a rather guilty expression even in her state.

Rider though, he looked back at him as if he were no more than an annoying child. "I don't suppose you heard boy. Your Sister is my Master now. She's fighting with me in the Grail War. A good thing to or you'd be toast about now I think."

Ichigo blinked and tried to say something but once again no words were coming out. His sister was fighting in the Grail War. What did that mean? And what did it mean that she was this guys 'Master'?

"The _hell_ are you talking about?" He said slowly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Whatever the answer was he didn't think he would like it.

* * *

_Poor Yammy gets knocked off his feet so many times in this chapter. I feel bad for him, I really do. It must be frustrating. _

_Working on geting a beta reader for this thing. Anyone who knows a good one, if you would recomend me and give me their name that would be just wunderbar.  
_


End file.
